Blue Destiny
by Camix
Summary: Veremos como cambia la vida de Camix
1. Chapter 1: Un nuevo Comiezo

Capítulo 1 : Un nuevo Comienzo.

Son las 6:45 AM y por fin llego, que viaje mas agotador por dios, pensé que me agotaría pero no tanto, en fin, por fin dentro de poco, una de las cosas que mas me han importado en mi vida se hará realidad, conocer a mi amiga Ayane, se preguntarán quien es Ayane, bueno, ella vive en Cameron North Carolina, es la actual novia de Jeff Hardy.

Que aeropuerto tan grande, creo que me perderé, empiezo a buscar un mapa para guiarme, en eso suena el teléfono, es Ayane:

Llegue! – digo.

¿Es verdad?,¿donde estas?, no te veo, Tía no te veo, ¿donde estas?

No se, me perdí pero estoy frente a un cartel que pone, Welcome!

Ah, ya se donde estas, quédate ahí, con Jeff ya vamos.

Vale.

Camix tiene sed, veo una máquina de bebidas, quiero una Coca-Cola, voy a la máquina, y me pide un dólar, creo que tenia un dólar bien guardado, saco la billetera, busco el dólar, lo meto a la maquina, y la maquina me traga el dólar, por dios que buen comienzo – pienso. En eso, me tocan la espalda, Camix se voltea:

Tía!- Grito muy fuerte y la abrazo.

Awww Camix como esperé este día

Ja!, y crees que yo no

Awwwwwwwwww, ahora todo será diferente, haremos muchas cosas – da un paso atrás y me apunta a mi, indicándole a Jeff.

Hola! - dice Jeff.

Hola – digo, y Jeff me da un abrazo, luego vuelve donde Ayane y la abraza por la espalda.

Ya Camix, vamos al auto, está aya afuera.

Hasta que salimos del aeropuerto, y tomamos el auto para por fin ir a casa de Ayane y Jeff.

Después de 15 minutos en el auto, llegamos a una casa, enorme, muy linda, rodeada de bosque, luego entramos, Ayane y Jeff me enseñan la casa, y me muestran la habitación donde me quedare, en el tercer piso de la casa, una habitación bastante enorme, con una gran ventana, una gran cama, en esta casa todo es grande, pienso que es por la grandeza de las personas que habitan en ella, luego digo:

Ayane, muchas gracias por todo, de verdad.

¿Gracias?, no tienes porque, he esperado esto mucho tiempo, y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es recibirte bien.

Lo se, pero aun así, gracias.

Jeff interrumpe y dice:

Por dios, ya son las 7:30, debo ir donde Matt a ayudarle con la nueva habitación de su casa, no tardare mucho, pero no me esperen a almorzar.

Bueno Jeff – dice Ayane y se despide de Jeff con un beso.

Adiós a ambas – dice Jeff, y finalmente abandona la pieza.

Jeff antes de irse, había acomodado mis maletas, así que con Ayane nos dispusimos a ordenar la ropa en el closet que estaba a la derecha de la puerta. Sin darme cuenta me di un golpe en la cabeza luego miro hacia arriba y era un techo en triangulo, lo cual hace que este bastante bajo, pero aun así la pieza es hermosa, será un buen lugar para estar, luego Ayane me dice:

Camix, Jeff es el Campeón de la WWE, supongo que lo sabias, y últimamente esta mas atareado, pero siempre esta conmigo, con el soy muy feliz.

Lo se Tía, puedo verlo, cuando se miran, se les nota mucho…se sonríen todo el tiempo, son adorables, quizás lo mejor que he visto eh?

¿Tu crees?, ja, si probablemente así sea…y tu, ¿que tal estas sentimentalmente hablando?

Uff, yo ando vaga desde hace ya un buen tiempo, por algo será.

Tranquila Tía, aquí podrás encontrar más de algo bueno, jaja.

Eso espero, aunque, espero no estorbar entre ustedes dos.

Ja, tranquila con Jeff dormimos en el primer piso, así que nada malo puede pasar, además Jeff no tiene problemas con que te quedes.

¿Estás segura?

Obvio, conozco mejor a Jeff que a mi misma…sabes Camix, saldremos a dar una vuelta, para que conozcas un poco más tu nuevo entorno, y más tarde terminamos de ordenar esto.

Vale.

Voy por el auto, te espero abajo en 1 minuto.

Busco mi polerón y voy con Ayane.


	2. Chapter 2: Adaptaciones

Capítulo 2: Adaptaciones.

No has tardado nada.

Nunca tardo.

Viajamos en el auto un buen rato hasta llegar al centro, ahí Ayane hizo las compras y yo miraba toda la ciudad, era muy linda, acogedora es la palabra que la describe, espero poder adaptarme rápido a todo esto, me gusta ver como me adapto a las cosas, tomando en cuenta que no es un proceso muy largo…

Camix, te conté que Matt perdió el título… ¿verdad?

Si, creo que lo mencionaste en la mañana.

Pobre Matt, creí que duraría más, espero que Jeff dure más también.

Jeff puede mucho más, lo sabes, solo debes confiar en el.

Lo hago siempre.

Finalmente, terminamos todas las compras, y nos dirigimos a casa.

Entramos, Jeff estaba echado en el sofá comiendo pan, se veía muy vago, además no estaba afeitado, me hizo gracia ver a Jeff así, en eso sale Matt de la cocina con un vaso de leche, no se veía muy afectado por lo de su título, así que preferí no mencionarlo…

Por fin llegamos, malditas bolsas – dije.

Si, además el calor, ay que horrendo – Ayane saluda a Jeff, y Jeff la ayuda con las bolsas, Matt se acerca a saludarnos a ambas.

Hola Ayane, y ella quién es?

Matt, ella es Camix, una amiga de Chile, viajó para conocer acá, se quedará por un tiempo…

¿Por un tiempo? – dijo Matt.

Si por un tiempo, ¿Por qué?

Porque si quieres, después se va a mi casa, jajaja.

En eso Jeff sale de la cocina, con bebidas para todos, nos sentamos en la sala de estar, y empezamos a bromear un tiempo, estar con los Hardys es bastante divertido, entre ambos se bromean todo el tiempo, demuestran ser muy hermanables.

Jeff – dice Ayane, quien estaba sentada junto a Jeff.

Dime.

Mañana tienes las grabaciones de Smackdown!, pensaba que con Camix te podríamos acompañar, no es molestia, ¿verdad?

Para nada, sabes que me siento mucho mejor si es que me acompañas, porque, contigo todo es mejor – Jeff sonríe.

Vale – Ayane sonríe también.

¿Dónde serán las grabaciones esta vez? – pregunto.

En Houston, Texas. Tendremos que levantarnos temprano mañana entonces, a tomar el avión. – dice Jeff.

Se nos ha hecho muy tarde, ya son las 20:00, Matt, tu mañana también debes estar en Smackdown! ¿no?

No, esta semana no, pero la próxima creo que si, en ese caso, debo irme debo dejarlos descansar, Houston no esta muy cerca, pero tampoco tan lejos. – Matt se levanta del sofá se despide de todos, y se va.

Luego de eso, Jeff y Ayane, se fueron a dormir, yo subí a mi pieza en el tercer piso, me recosté sobre la cama y me dormí.

Camix… ¿Camix?... ¡Camix!

¿Qué? – despierto, es Ayane quien me gritaba.

Te quedaste dormida, salimos en 15 minutos.

¿Verdad?

Si, verdad.

Maldición, debo ir a ducharme, ¿Dónde estaba el baño?

Segundo piso

Vale voy, espérenme abajo.

Vale.

Fue probablemente la ducha más rápida que nunca me había dado, además el día anterior en el avión no había podido dormir muy bien, luego Salí de la ducha corriendo y me vestí, baje las escaleras, ahí estaban Ayane y Jeff, ahora si afeitado, esperándome.

Vamos en el avión, Jeff hace ruidos como un bebe mientras duerme cargado en el hombro de Ayane, yo voy escuchando música, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, el tipo de al lado duerme y si me acerco seguramente me cae baba de su boca, asco.

Ayane – susurro y le apunto al tipo de al lado.

Jajaja – dice Ayane, procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Jeff.

¿Cuántas horas son de viaje? – pregunto.

Jeff me dijo que eran 3, ya iremos a llegar.

Eso espero – en eso suena la voz de azafata diciendo que nos pongamos los cinturones para el aterrizaje.

Por dios, si el aeropuerto de ayer era grande, este es gigante, era enorme, lleno de lujos y atracciones, no pude observar bien porque nos fuimos directo a la Arena.

Jeff, ¿contra quien luchas hoy? – pregunto.

No lo se aún, no me lo han dicho, será una sorpresa.

Bueno Jeff, con Camix estaremos en backstage, le mostrare algunas cosas.

Vale, ¿Es la primera vez que estas en backstage Camix? – pregunta Jeff.

Si, es bastante emocionante saber que estaré ahí.

Cuidado que te puedes encontrar con cosas que quizás no quieras ver, jaja – bromea Jeff.

No Jeff, yo cuidare de Camix – dice Ayane.

Es adorable ver como ambos se preocupan por mi, insisto ver a Ayane con Jeff juntos es probablemente lo mas tierno que jamás antes vi, se ve que se quieren mucho.

Llegamos a la arena, por dios, que coliseo ahora si creo que me perderé…


	3. Chapter 3: De paseo con Jeff

Capítulo 3: De paseo con Jeff.

Wow esto es más grande de lo que pensé, se ve tan pequeño por la tele. – dije.

Si, la verdad es muy grande – dijo Ayane.

Oye, y ¿Dónde se metió Jeff?

Está en su camarín preparándose, tu sabes que Jeff se demora un poco, tiene que ponerse las armbands, y pintarse la cara, si es que el quiere.

Si es verdad, ¿contra quien va a pelear entonces?

The Brian Kendrick.

Ah, presa fácil, jajaja.

Mejor, así Jeff no se cansa tanto.

Caminábamos por un largo pasillo, bastante largo en verdad, y se nos cruza alguien.

¡Hunter! – dice Ayane.

Hola Ayane, ¿Cómo estas?

Bien, ¿y tu?

Bien, cansado, fue una lucha agotadora…por cierto, ¿quién es ella?

Ah, ella es Camix, una amiga, ahora le mostraba el backstage, quería conocerlo.

Ah, Hola Camix – Hunter me saluda.

Hola – le digo.

Bueno Ayane, voy a mi camarín, debo bañarme, tengo que salir rápido de aquí hoy tengo junta con Shawn.

Vale Hunter, adiós.

adiós a ambas – Hunter abandona el pasillo y se aleja.

Luego miro a Ayane y le digo:

Por dios, que grande es, Jeff es un poco pequeño al lado de el.

Es que, Jeff no es tan musculoso, quizás por eso se ve mas pequeño.

Si puede ser, por cierto, ¿quién es Shawn?

Ah, Shawn es el mejor amigo de Triple H, el trabaja en Raw, y juntos son DX.

Si, creo haberlo oído, y…¿Qué tal es Shawn?

Buena persona, aunque, he hablado una o dos veces con el, no más que eso, eran los tiempos en que Jeff trabajaba en Raw.

Llega Jeff, y al parecer ya había luchado, venía sonriendo por el pasillo, sin verse cansado.

Ahí están las estaba buscando – dice Jeff

Si, hablábamos con Hunter – dice Ayane.

Ah…

Y tú Jeff, ¿ya has luchado? – le pregunto.

Si, fue fácil, Kendrick tuvo distracción, jaja. A por cierto, la próxima semana me dijeron que estaría en Raw, pero quizás sea el Dark Match, en fin, igual debo ir…me acompañarán, ¿no?

Obvio que sí, dice Ayane, a Camix le falta conocer la grandeza de Raw.

¿Grandeza? – digo.

Si, Raw es más grande que esto – dice Jeff.

Bueno, entonces, esperemos hasta la próxima semana.

Me voy a duchar, luego nos vamos – dice Jeff.

Ok – dice Ayane, dándole un beso a Jeff.

Después de que Jeff se bañara, fuimos al aeropuerto, y de ahí a casa, creo que la vuelta siempre es más corta que la ida, eran las 21:00, y Jeff entra a mi habitación.

Camix, con Ayane te esperamos abajo, iremos a comer.

Vale, me cambio de ropa y voy.

Bueno, te esperamos abajo.

Me cambie de ropa, baje las escaleras, y Ayane y Jeff me esperaban en el auto, esta vez, Jeff conducía, dijo que nos llevaría a un lugar muy bueno, habrá que creerle.

Y ¿Qué les decía Triple H? – dice Jeff.

Nada, nos decía que salía de un combate y que tenia que darse prisa porque tenía que juntarse con Shawn – dice Ayane.

Ah, a Shawn lo extraño, al menos lo veré el lunes, hace un buen tiempo que no lo veo – dice Jeff.

Si, Camix también quería conocerle, ¿no es así Camix? – me pregunta Ayane, mirándome con una cara divertida.

Si, es así, jaja.

Bueno Camix, Shawn es buen partido – dice Jeff.

Si Camix, es un buen tipo – dice Ayane.

Buen tipo – dice Jeff, tratando de no reírse.

Ya, la situación era incomoda, afortunadamente llegamos y nos bajamos del auto. El restaurante, era bastante excéntrico, había mucha gente joven, pero era agradable estar ahí, Jeff se veía muy a gusto, y decidió ordenar por nosotras.

Señor, los tres queremos el menú secreto – dice Jeff.

Vale – dice el mozo.

¿Menú secreto? – pregunto.

Si – dice Ayane – Jeff siempre ordena eso cuando venimos para acá, no todos pueden pedirlo, eso es cierto.

Wow!, me siento afortunada entonces.

La comida fue bastante agradable, el menú secreto de Jeff, resulto ser bastante rico, así que no me quejo, luego de eso salimos del restaurante y fuimos a casa.

Por dios que cansado estoy – dice Jeff.

Hemos tenido un largo día hoy, pero ha sido bueno – dice Ayane.

Si Ayane, pero Jeff esta cansado, ¿entiendes? – digo.

Si lo se – dice Ayane.

Bueno, sabes lo que debes hacer – le digo a Ayane,con una mirada sarcástica apuntando con doble sentido, y me voy corriendo a mi pieza para no escuchar respuesta.

Aunque pude oír la risa de Jeff mientras subía las escaleras.


	4. Chapter 4: De Compras

Capitulo 4: De Compras

Arg, me duele la cabeza, muchos viajes me hacen mal, creo yo que es eso, aunque pensandolo bien, dudo que sea eso, mundo contradictorio…

La ducha ha hecho que no me duela la cabeza, fue un mal sueño entonces, después de vestirme ire a tomar desayuno, escucho pasos, quizas Ayane o Jeff ya estan despiertos.

Buenos Días – dice Jeff.

Hola – le digo.

¿Quieres desayuno?

Bueno, gracias… y… ¿Ayane?

Bueno, ella esta durmiendo, como un dulce angelito – Jeff bromea.

Y pense que anoche tu estabas cansado ¿eh?, jaja.

Si, yo también, bueno Ayane te ha hecho caso, creo yo…

Jaja, ya lo creo.

Jeff pone mi desayuno en la mesa, luego vuelve a la cocina, y se lleva una bandeja grandota, dirijiendose a la pieza de ambos.

Me tome el desayuno rápido, tenía hambre, y luego escuche las voces de Jeff y Ayane saliendo de la pieza, estaban bromeando…

¡Camix! – son los gritos de Ayane.

¿Qué pasa?

Ven, tenemos que hablar todos.

Bueno voy.

Fui corriendo hasta la pieza, en ella estaba Ayane en pijamas, y Jeff en shorts, luego Ayane me dice:

Me ha llamado Bea, hace un rato.

¿Bea? ¿verdad?

Si, verdad, nos ha invitado a los tres a su matrimonio, que es mañana, nos pidió disculpas por tardar tanto en lograr avisarnos, pero había perdido mi número, además se sorprendio mucho cuando le dije que estabas aquí.

Wow, la noticia, es bastante repentina, pero, no tengo ropa para ir…

Es por eso que te llamamos – dijo Jeff.

Iremos de compras, los tres, en un rato más, me baño y vamos, ¿vale? – dice Ayane.

Bueno – digo.

Sali de la pieza y los espere a ambos afuera, al parecer se han bañado juntos…ahora vienen de la mano caminando por el pasillo de la casa. Se me acercan y no pude evitar soltar risas…

Ya Camix, iremos al centro comercial – dice Ayane.

Bueno, entonces vamos.

El centro comercial quedaba bastante cerca, las tiendas estaban un poco vacías porque ya era hora de almuerzo, entonces la gente estaba en el patio de comidas.

Oigan, yo ire a comprar unas cosas que me hacen falta y después las ubico – dice Jeff.

Bueno Jeff, con Camix estaremos en la tienda de aya, ahí seguramente encontraremos vestidos.

Con Ayane entramos a una tienda muy lujosa donde pudimos elegir los vestidos, yo elegí un vestido color crema, y Ayane eligio uno rojo, aunque le costo decidir entre ese y uno morado, pero al fin se llevo el rojo. Suena el teléfono de Ayane:

¿Dónde Estan? – es Jeff.

Acabamos de salir de la tiendas, ambas ya tenemos nuestros vestidos.

Bueno, baja al segundo piso, y párate fuera de la tienda de Converse.

Vale.

Con Ayane bajamos, y nos pusimos fuera de la tienda de Converse, como Jeff dijo, esperamos un poco y Jeff le tapa los ojos a Ayane, Jeff traía unas Converse nuevas, eran negras con morado, bastante lindas, después Jeff dice:

¿Quién soy? – dice Jeff con voz de anciano.

Am, no lo se – dice Ayane.

Vamos, ¿Quién soy?

Camix, ayudame… ¿Quién puede ser?

Am, es bastante difícil saberlo, tócale la cara a ver si adivinas – le dije.

Ayane, le toca la cara, y empieza a acariciar las barbas… ¿Quién tiene esa barba?

¡Jeff! – dice Ayane.

Jaja, si soy yo – Jeff le sonrie, luego le entrega un ramo de flores a Ayane, rosas rojas.

Ayane se pone a ver las rosas, son del color de su vestido, le gustaron mucho, luego Jeff la abraza y le da un beso, yo me quedo mirando para otro lado, luego Jeff me dice:

Camix, yo no me olvide de ti.

¿A que te refieres? – le digo.

Pues…

Jeff se saca del bolsillo trasero la billetera, la abre y de ella saca una foto, me la pasa…

Es una foto de Shawn, bueno, debo decir que… se ve muy bien.

Dejame ver – Ayane se me acerca y la ve conmigo.

Es bastante atractivo Shawn… - lo digo con un tono no muy convincente.

Baaa, Tia, sabes que lo deseas ¿ah? – me dice Ayane.

Si, ¿ah?, ¿ah? – me dice Jeff.

Esa manía que tienen ambos por hacerme sentir incómoda, igual es divertido ver como me molestan con Shawn, quien sabe, el lunes lo veré por primera vez, no se, no me extrañaría que Jeff le dijiera que hiciera algo…

Se nos hizo tarde – dice Jeff.

Si es verdad – dice Ayane.

Bueno entonces vámonos, mañana tenemos el matrimonio – digo.

Nos fuimos a casa, Jeff con Ayane se quedaron tirados abrazados en el pasto, yo estaba en la casa, en mi cuarto… tengo muchas ganas de ver a Bea, siempre quise verle, nunca pense que al llegar aquí, aparte de ver a Ayane, vería a Bea…a todo esto, ¿con quien se casaria?... bueno, mañana le pregunto a Ayane.

El cansancio me mata, me ire a domir.


	5. Chapter 5: Matrimonio de Bea

Capítulo 5: Matrimonio de Bea

¡Camix! – Jeff y Ayane me despiertan, desperté asustada…

Jeff llevaba la cara pintada color azul, igual que su pelo, se lo había teñido, creo que ayer lo traía rojo… Jeff cargaba en su espalda a Ayane y ella sonreía.

¿Qué hora es? – pregunto.

Bueno, pues…son las 14:30 – me dice Ayane.

Wow, y… ¿A que hora es el matrimonio?

A las 20:00

Bueno, tengo tiempo… ¿Ya han almorzado no?

Si, lo hicimos hace media hora atrás…ahora con Jeff tenemos que ir a recoger su traje para ésta noche, volveremos luego, ¿vale?

Ya, pero antes que se vayan respóndeme algo… ¿Con quien se casará Bea?

Con Eros, ¿No sabías?

pensé que se habían separado

No, no, no… están mejor que nunca, por algo se casarán… bueno Camix, con Jeff vamos y volvemos… si quieres almorzar, hay comida en el horno.

Vale.

Me quede escuchando las tonterías que Jeff le decía a Ayane, cosas como ¿Quién es tu papi?, yo soy tu papi, ¿Te gusta tu papi? ¿ah? ¿ah?, Ayane solo reía. Que divertidos son, me levantaré, debo bañarme, antes que se haga tarde, luego bajaré a almorzar.

Maldición, olvide poner el agua caliente, me da lo mismo, me bañare con agua helada, me importa un carajo si me resfrío…

Me salí rápido, no quería pasar mas frío…no tengo hambre, no almorzare…tocan el timbre muchas veces, voy a abrir:

¡Camix! – es Matt.

Hola Matt, ¿en que andas?

Nada, tuve que venir a comprar algo a una cuadra de aquí, entonces no quise dejar de pasar a saludar, ¿estas sola?

Sí, Jeff y Ayane, han ido a buscar algo…

Ah bueno, entonces ya me voy, solo quería saludarlos, más tarde tengo una reunión…bueno Camix, Adiós – Matt se despide de beso y se larga.

Subo al tercer piso, voy a mi pieza y empiezo a buscar las cosas que me pondré hoy, quedan 3 horas y el matrimonio… creo que empezare por… escucho voces desde abajo, Ayane con Jeff han llegado, ahora alguien sube las escaleras…

¡Tía!

Hola Camix, tardamos más de lo esperado.

No te preocupes, vino Matt, pasó a saludar y se fue.

Ah, Matt siempre hace eso… a Jeff le queda estupendo el traje, deberías verlo…

Vale voy a vestirme y bajo, ¿si?

Bueno.

Ayane se va de la pieza, me pongo el vestido, me maquillo y bajo… ahí están Ayane y Jeff besándose… me paro delante de ellos.

Wooooo – los molesto.

Wow, Camix, luces genial – me dice Jeff.

Si, ustedes también, Jeff te queda muy bien el traje, luces elegante, como debe ser…y Ayane, te ves genial, bueno, siempre es así. ¿no?

No es para tanto – me dice Ayane.

Bueno vámonos, estamos todos listos, hay que ir a la iglesia – dice Jeff.

Llegamos a la Iglesia y nos sentamos, al medio… llegamos justos de hora, Eros ya estaba esperando a Bea en el altar, Eros traía un traje blanco, muy lindo…luego suena la música y entra Bea, con un vestido blanco, lucía genial, venía riendo, no dejaba de mirar a Eros, y Eros también la miraba.

La ceremonia se hizo bastante corta, es más lo único que puedo recordar es el beso, fue bastante largo, pero bueno… ahora estamos en la fiesta… hay gente por montones, es demasiado el caos que hay aquí, se ve todo bastante organizado.

¡Bea!

¡Camix!

Felicidades, Bea, espero que con Eros seas muy feliz, más de lo que son ahora, y que tengan una buena vida en pareja.

Gracias Camix, siempre había querido conocerte, y mira, aquí estas.

Así es, yo tampoco pensé conocerte justo acá, es genial vivir con Jeff y Ayane, es de locos, jaja.

Si debe serlo, se ven tan lindos juntos, mira aya están denuevo bailando pegados en ese rincón, son adorables.

Bea, tu y Eros también lo son, se ven muy lindos.

Gracias Camix, y tu, ¿y tu vida amorosa, que?

No pasa nada, por ahora, las cosas siempre pueden cambiar, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Si es verdad, bueno Camix con Eros tenemos que dejarlos, tenemos luna de miel, tú sabes, jaja.

Si lo se, bueno pásalo bien ¿eh?

Bueno Camix, adiós – Bea me da un abrazo y se despide de todo el mundo y abandona la sala saliendo de la mano con Eros.

Empiezo a observar la sala y estaba de locos, había mucha gente pasada de copas y eso…

¡Camix! – Ayane me grita.

¿Qué? – le digo.

Ven a bailar con nosotros.

Fui donde Ayane y Jeff y nos quedamos bailando entre todos, solo un rato porque después a Ayane le dio sueño y Jeff dijo que mejor nos fuéramos, así tomamos el auto y nos fuimos. Llegamos a casa, y Ayane se quedó dormida en el auto entonces Jeff la cargo en brazos y la llevo hasta la pieza y la acostó sobre la cama, luego me despedí:

Buenas noches Jeff – susurro para no despertar a Ayane.

Buenas noches Camix, que duermas bien, que tengas dulces sueños.

Jaja, seguramente Ayane tendrá unos mejores.

Obvio, estas hablando conmigo, jaja.

Si, jaja, bueno Adiós – subo a mi pieza y me dejo caer en la cama.


	6. Chapter 6: De Jueves a Domingo

Capítulo 6: Jueves, Viernes, Sábado y Domingo.

Arg, la semana se pasó volando, desde la fiesta de Bea, que fue el Miércoles por la noche, los días parecen minutos, además con Jeff y Ayane, cada día es una fiesta más…apenas puedo recordar el día siguiente de la fiesta de Bea, estábamos todos muy cansados, había sido un día agotador, pero entretenido, hoy ya es Domingo…

¡Amor! ¡Amor!

Por dios, quien grita tan fuerte, me asomo por la ventana de mi cuarto, veo a Jeff con una guitarra en sus manos, una pañoleta morada en la cabeza y va descalzo, moviéndose de un lado para otro.

Jeff! – dice Ayane desde el piso de abajo.

¡Amor!, ¡Amor! – Jeff sigue cantando y gritando, bastante divertido…mientras yo sigo mirando por la ventana. Debes bajar y abrazarme, no me obligues a ir y atacarte – dice Jeff riendo.

Oh, tengo tanto miedo – dice Ayane.

Te las estas buscando, a la cuenta 1…

Uh, cada vez más miedo… - dice Ayane desafiante.

A la cuenta de 2…

Creo que voy a llorar…

3, te las buscaste, Jeff va por ti.

Jeff recoge una toalla que estaba tirada en el suelo se la pone en la espalda como si fuera una capa y se pone a correr. Bajo las escaleras porque se escuchaba un caos terrible en el primer piso. Llegue al primer piso, y la escena es bastante divertida, veo a Jeff con los ojos pintados azules, con una toalla roja en la espalda corriendo tras Ayane gritando:

Voy por ti, voy por ti

Jaja, eres muy lento, tu no me alcanzas – dice Ayane.

Luego vuelven a salir al patio, pero esta vez ambos están en el patio…

Ya casi te tengo – dice Jeff.

¿Eso Crees? Jaja – Ayane se deja caer al pasto, Jeff cae sobre ella y la abraza.

Te dije que te atrapara ¿no?

Bueno, eres Súper Jeff, y has atrapado a Ayane.

Jaja, si creo que si – Jeff mira a Ayane.

Te quiero – Ayane le susurra al oído a Jeff, y se deja caer sobre su pecho.

Y ahí están, tirados en el pasto, abrazados, besándose y tomando el sol, lo reitero, son adorables…muy adorables.

Camix, buenos días – me dice Ayane.

Ya son buenas tardes, son las 13:45 – le digo.

Wow, es verdad, tú sabes que con Jeff pierdo la noción del tiempo.

Si, lo se, y además, lo demuestras.

¿Cómo lo demuestro?

Nada, déjalo, simplemente, se ven lindos juntos.

¿Eso Crees?

No lo creo, lo digo, y es verdad, tú sabes que Camix siempre trata de decirte la verdad.

Si lo se, por eso te quiero.

Yo también…

Hay un momento de silencio…

¿Quién quiere helado? – es Jeff, gritando nuevamente, que divertido es.

¡Yo! – con Ayane gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Bueno, Camix de que sabor quieres – dice Jeff.

Frambuesa

¿Y tu Ayane?

Sabor a Jeff, ¿Hay?

Creo que por ti puedo hacer una excepción… - Jeff se acerca y le da un beso en la frente a Ayane.

Nos sentamos en el borde de la piscina, sumergiendo los pies en el agua y tomando helado, era bastante cómodo estar ahí, además el sol me daba calor en la espalda…

Bueno mañana nuevamente a salir temprano – dice Jeff.

Así es – dice Ayane.

Y… ¿Dónde será Raw, mañana? – pregunto.

Aquí mismo, en North Carolina, por eso me pidieron que estuviera en el show, y solo será el Dark Match, creo que exagero cuando digo que tendremos que levantarnos temprano. – dice Jeff.

Pero al menos no será tan temprano como para Smackdown, además Raw es en vivo así que podemos salir un poco más tarde – dice Ayane.

Bueno, entonces… iré a descansar un poco, anoche habían zancudos y me costo dormir – digo.

Bueno Camix, descansa – me dice Ayane.

Gracias, adiós a ambos – me despido de ambos y me voy a mi pieza… escucho salpicadas, me asomo por la ventana… son Jeff y Ayane revolcándose en el agua… y en mi mente pienso, adorables, adorables…


	7. Chapter 7: Yo soy el Rompe Corazones

Capítulo 7: Yo soy el Rompe Corazones

Oigan, tenemos que irnos, luego se hace tarde – dice Jeff.

Ya voy – grito hacia el eco de las escaleras y termino de guardar las cosas en mi bolso.

¡Camix! – es Ayane quien sube las escaleras.

¿Ah? – le digo.

Ya nos vamos.

Bueno – tomo el bolso y bajamos las escaleras juntas. Jeff nos espera en el auto.

El viaje fue muy corto, ya estábamos en North Carolina, solo teníamos que salir del campo y llegar a la arena, llegamos bastante rápido.

Oh, tenias razón Tía, esto es dos veces mas grande – le digo a Ayane.

Ves Camix… te dije que era grande…

Si, eso puedo ver…

Ya Camix vamos al camarín de Jeff.

Bueno – entramos al pasillo enorme.

El camarín de Jeff estaba marcado con su nombre, así que Jeff y Ayane entraron y yo me quede dando vueltas por los pasillos…mientras caminaba se me cruza un tipo musculoso…tenía los ojos grandes, azules y facciones muy bien marcadas…

Hola, ¿Eres nueva? – me dice.

Am, no…yo soy Camix, amiga de Ayane, novia de Jeff.

Ah!, bueno, yo soy John Cena.

Creo que te había escuchado por ahí…como veo, eres el campeón…

Si, momentáneamente lo soy, sabes que esto cambia muy rápido.

Si, una pena, en ciertas ocasiones…

Escucho una voz a lo lejos de los pasillos…era la voz de Ayane:

¡Camix! – Ayane venia corriendo hacia mi.

¿Qué pasa? , ¿paso algo malo? – le digo.

Hola John – Ayane saluda a Cena y luego me vuelve a mirar a mi – no nada malo, lo que pasa es que a Jeff le acaban de decir que tiene que salir con manager entonces saldré con el.

¡Estupendo! – le digo.

Si, pero tendrás que quedarte unos minutos aquí en backstage, no te importa ¿verdad?

No para nada, no te preocupes, yo te esperaré acá ¿si?

Bueno, ahora tenemos que salir con Jeff, después te veo.

Vale.

Ayane se fue corriendo por donde llegó…después John me volvió a hablar:

Bueno Camix, gusto conocerte, ahora iré a ejercitar tengo una lucha importante al final de la noche, adiós.

Como se fue altiro no alcance a despedirme de el, en fin, voy a seguir dándome vueltas por aquí.

Me senté en una banca que estaba en medio del pasillo y pude oír la música de Jeff, probablemente ya estaba caminando por la pasarela junto a Ayane. Empecé a mirar a mis alrededores y vi una máquina de bebidas así que me acerque para comprar una Coca-Cola.

¡Hola! – escucho una voz detrás de mi, tenía un acento bastante raro, que me pareció divertido de escuchar, me volteo para ver quién era.

Hola – digo…por dios, no se que hacer…estoy nerviosa…creo haberlo visto antes…

¿Quién eres? – me mira y me sonríe.

Soy Camix, amiga de Ayane, y ella es la novia de Jeff Hardy.

Ah, amiga de Ayane, bueno yo soy Shawn.

Ah!, dice mi mente, así que el era Shawn, bueno en las fotos se veía un poco distinto de cerca era mucho mas lindo.

¿Shawn Michaels? – le pregunto.

Si, yo el Rompe Corazones Shawn Michaels.

Ah, y bueno ¿en que andas?

Venia a sacar agua mineral, pero te vi a ti y te salude – Shawn se acerca a la máquina y saca agua mineral – y tu, ¿en que andas?

Yo espero a que Jeff con Ayane vuelvan, ahora mismo Jeff está peleando.

Ah, Jeff, desde que lo cambiaron a Smackdown, se le extraña mucho, Jeff es muy simpático, era uno de mis mejores amigos acá. Bueno yo peleo después contra Cena.

Bueno, entonces, suerte.

Gracias, Camix – se rasca el pelo y se me acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla, luego se va por el pasillo, tarareando algo…

Me vuelvo a sentar en la banca, me encuentro algo rara, no se, nunca me había pasado algo así, Shawn era muy encantador…

Ahora veo por el pasillo y ahí vienen Jeff y Ayane, abrazados:

¿Cómo les fue? – les pregunto.

Bien, ganamos, no fue tan difícil – dice Jeff.

Que bien – les digo…

Ah! Camix, con Jeff veníamos hablando y te queremos mostrar a alguien – me dice Ayane.

¿Alguien? – pregunto.

Solo ven aquí.

Voy al medio de ambos, Jeff me tira de un brazo, Ayane del otro, y yo no se a donde me llevan…


	8. Chapter 8: Salgamos juntos

Capítulo 8: Salgamos juntos

Vamos díganme donde me llevan – digo.

Ah Camix, ya verás… - me dice Jeff.

Seguía en medio de ambos mientras caminábamos por el pasillo…después Jeff se para ante una puerta que pone Shawn Michaels, debí imaginar que aprovecharían de fastidiarme…aunque, no me molesta, ya que Shawn es bastante lindo…

Jeff toca la puerta de Shawn y bueno:

¡Jeff!, que gusto me da verte – Shawn abre la puerta y le da un abrazo a Jeff.

A mi también Shawn, bueno ya conoces a Ayane ¿no? – dice Jeff

Si obvio – Shawn la saluda.

¿Y a Camix? – pregunta Jeff.

Si también – Shawn me mira y me sonrie.

¿Ah si?, pero… ¿Cómo? – Jeff me mira un poco intrigado, al igual que Ayane.

Bueno, nos conocimos hace un rato en pasillo, y tuvimos una agradable conversación – Shawn me mira y me vuelve a sonreír, por dios adoro su acento…

Ah, es que Camix no nos dijo – dice Ayane, mirándome raro.

Bueno, pensé en decirles pero ustedes me trajeron hacia acá y no me dieron la oportunidad de contarles – digo.

Y entonces, ¿Por qué venían acá? – dice Shawn.

Ah, es que planeamos invitarte a nuestra casa esta noche, después de Raw, si es que puedes – dice Jeff.

Wow!, ¿enserio?, me parece bien, pero me tendrán que esperar, hasta que pelee contra Cena, ¿pueden esperarme? – dice Shawn.

Vale te esperamos – dice Jeff.

Ya ahora tengo que salir, los veo más rato – Shawn nos despide de su camarín y sale corriendo por el pasillo central.

Luego de que Shawn se fue, Ayane y Jeff me miraron con cara de risa:

Te las traes, ¿ah Camix? – dice Ayane.

¿Ah Camix? – dice Jeff.

Bueno, Camix tiene lo suyo – me empiezo a reír.

Ya bueno, tendremos que esperar que Shawn termine su lucha, y nos vamos a casa, por mientras me iré a bañar, ¿Ayane me acompañas? – dice Jeff.

Obvio – dice Ayane.

Se alejan por el pasillo y antes que entren al camarín de Jeff les grito:

Woooooo – y me río.

Ayane se asoma y se ríe, luego cierran la puerta del camarín de Jeff.

Espere alrededor de 5 minutos, y Shawn volvía, por el mismo pasillo que se fue para luchar, solo que esta vez, estaba sudando…

¿Qué tal te fue? – le pregunto

Gane, no fue fácil, Cena nunca es fácil, pero gane – me dice Shawn en medio de risas.

Bueno, pero al menos ganaste.

Si, ahora tengo que ir a bañarme, ¿Me acompañas? – me miro, y bueno, no pude decir que no.

Claro.

Caminamos hasta su camarín, y luego entramos…habían muchas poleras de Shawn, poleras de el por todos lados…y había una banca…

Siéntate – me dice Shawn. Mientras se mete a la ducha, pero había una cortina, así que, no pude ver nada…

Sonaba el agua de la ducha, y Shawn tarareaba no se que, pero yo solo me quedé ahí sentada esperándolo, luego sale…y tiene la toalla en la cintura…

Ya estoy – dice Shawn, buscando una polera, y mientras se la pone me pregunta - ¿Estás soltera?

Si – le digo, algo que siempre hay que responder en estas situaciones…

Que raro, muy raro – me mira y me vuelve a sonreír…

Shawn estaba por ponerse los pantalones, entonces, para no arruinarlo me di vuelta, para no ver nada que no me corresponda, aun…

¿Por qué te volteas? – me dice – Yo no muerdo – se pone a reír.

¿Quieres que mire? – miro a Shawn y aun tenia la toalla ahí.

Shawn se me acerca y me levanta de la banca, me mira a los ojos, y me besa los labios… tocan la puerta.

Shawn… - es la voz de Jeff.

Camix… - es la voz de Ayane.

Ambos le agregaron un tono a sus voces, se escucho divertido. Shawn me mira y me susurra en el oído:

Me gustas – me mira a los ojos y me sonrie.

Shawn me hace un gesto para que vaya a abrir la puerta, voy y la cara de Ayane y Jeff es para una foto, me encantan sus caras de risa, me miraban y ambos sonreían.

Camix, ¿Shawn ya esta listo? O debo decir ¿Ya están listos? – me dice Jeff con cara de risa.

Si ya, estamos listos – digo y me pongo a reír otra vez.

Con Shawn salimos de su camarín, ahora estábamos los cuatro en el pasillo, Shawn, Jeff, Ayane y yo…

¿Y que haremos? – dice Shawn.

Sorpresa – dice Jeff.


	9. Chapter 9: Shawn se queda en casa

Capítulo 9: Shawn se queda en casa

La escena es así, en el auto va manejando Jeff, Ayane va en el asiento de al lado, poniendo su mano en la pierna de Jeff, mientras Jeff conduce. En el asiento trasero, voy yo con Shawn, Shawn tiene su brazo en mi hombro, y yo voy apegada a el.

Hey Camix, ¿vas cómoda? – me dice Ayane.

Si, bastante – le digo. Shawn me mira y me sonrie.

Ya llegamos – dice Jeff.

Nos bajamos del auto, y entramos a la casa, Jeff iba de la mano con Ayane, y se meten a la cocina, con Shawn nos sentamos en la sala de estar.

Pensaba quedarme en un hotel – dice Shawn.

¿Qué dices Shawn?, no, te quedarás acá esta noche, ¿si? – es Jeff quien grita de la cocina.

Bueno man, si tu lo dices…

Ahora de la cocina salen Ayane y Jeff, quien trae una bandeja con bebidas, ahora todos estamos sentados en la sala de estar.

Gracias Jeff. – dice Shawn.

Y ¿Por qué? – dice Jeff.

Por dejarme quedarme aquí, de verdad si es mucha molestia me voy dentro de un rato.

No man, no te preocupes – dice Jeff.

¿Y Donde dormirá Shawn? – dice Ayane.

Ja, y me lo preguntas – dice Jeff entre risas – obvio que dormirá en la pieza de Camix.

¿Enserio? – pregunto.

Si Camix, a no ser que te moleste, ¿te molesta? – me dice Jeff de nuevo usando ese tono de voz raro.

No, no me molesta, para nada – digo. Shawn me mira y se ríe de nuevo.

Durante la conversación hubo varios minutos de silencio, momentos en que Ayane y Jeff me miraban con cara de risa, aún así era bastante divertido.

Ah, estoy cansado, pelear con Cena es reto, da mucha pelea – dice Shawn.

Si es verdad, pelear contra el es un reto – dice Jeff.

Ya, Shawn, pero si estas muy cansado deberías ir a dormir ¿no? – dice Ayane.

Si, creo que dormir me hará mejor.

Bueno, entonces que Camix te enseñe la habitación, después de todo dormirán en la misma pieza – dice Jeff.

Con Shawn nos levantamos del sofá, Shawn empezó a subir la escalera antes que yo, me dio tiempo para mirar a Ayane y Jeff, me seguían mirando con cara de risa. Con Shawn llegamos arriba, y Shawn se dejo caer sobre la cama, después se pone los brazos en la cabeza y me mira.

Me voy a despedir de Jeff y Ayane – le digo.

¿Me vas a dejar solo?

No, no, no, vengo en un minuto.

Bueno, despídete por mí de ellos también.

Vale.

Más que nada dije que me iba a despedir de Ayane y Jeff, porque verlo acostado en la cama de esa manera, y quedarte sin hacer nada es bastante difícil, aunque de paso me despediría también. Llego al primer piso y voy a la pieza de ambos, la puerta estaba cerrada, nunca cierran la puerta, si la cierran, es por algo, mejor vuelvo a subir.

Entro a la pieza y Shawn estaba acostado, en la cama que yo dormí los primeros días, cuando entre, me miro y me dijo:

¿Tan rápido te despides?

Si, es que, bueno, la puerta, y…bueno y yo… - tartamudeo.

Ya, olvídalo – me empieza a mirar de nuevo.

En la esquina de la habitación había un sofá-cama y me dispuse a abrirlo para poder dormir en el.

¿Qué haces? – me dice Shawn.

Pues, armo esto, para poder dormir en el.

Ah, deja que te ayudo.

Shawn se levanta de la cama, puedo sentirlo porque no quise verlo, siento como se acerca hacia mí, y me toma en brazos.

¿Qué haces? – le pregunto.

Te ayudo – me mira y me sonrie, luego me deja caer encima de la cama. Luego se acuesta al lado mío.

Hace calor ah – le digo.

No Hare nada que no quieras, tranquila. Buenas noches – me besa la frente.

Buenas noches – me recuesto en su pecho y me quedo dormida, después de todo Jeff y Ayane tenían razón…


	10. Chapter 10: Fotografía al despertar

Capítulo 10: Fotografía al despertar

Abro los ojos y miro donde estoy… estoy abrazada a Shawn, el duerme tranquilamente, y miro hacia el frente y ahí están Jeff con Ayane, con una cámara en la mano, y justo cuando los miro, sacan la foto y el flash me dispara en la cara.

Les gusta ah – les digo.

Es que son tan tiernos – me dice Ayane riéndose.

Es verdad – dice Jeff.

Van a despertar a Shawn – les digo.

No hace falta, ya me despertaron – Shawn se incorpora y se ríe.

Bueno, si quieren pueden seguir durmiendo – nos dice Jeff, mientras abrazaba a Ayane.

Sigan durmiendo – dice Ayane, quien se va de la pieza abrazada a Jeff.

Pude ver como ambos bajaban la escalera abrazados y por un momento se me olvido que Shawn estaba a mi lado, hacía mucho calor en la cama, además la ventana que esta atrás del respaldo de la cama estaba abierta, el sol entraba en la habitación y más calor había… Luego miro a Shawn:

Buenos Días – le digo.

¿Dormiste bien?, ocupo mucho espacio en una cama de una plaza, espero que no te haya molestado.

No, para nada, desperté tal cual me quede dormida, aquí en tu pecho, y luego el flash.

¿Qué flash?

¿No viste la cámara que traía Jeff?, bueno Jeff nos tomó una foto.

Jeff es un travieso… yo también soy travieso, pero Jeff más que yo.

Puedo ver que eres travieso…

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Lo miro en tus ojos – le sonrío.

Siento que tú ya me conoces.

Me encanta tener momentos de silencio, con Shawn los tengo siempre, y el siempre me mira a los ojos, lo cual me dice que el es muy directo. Escucho gritos desde abajo.

Voy por ti, voy por ti – es Jeff, con esa pañoleta en la cabeza de nuevo, con la guitarra de nuevo, y corriendo tras Ayane de nuevo.

No me alcanzas, jaja – las risas de Ayane se escuchan fuerte.

Shawn se pone al lado mío, y ahora los dos miramos por la ventana:

¿Qué se supone que hacen? – me pregunta

Bueno, Jeff persigue a Ayane hasta que la alcanza… es un juego que tienen entre ambos.

Ah…

¿Te iras hoy?

Es Martes, no tengo mucho que hacer, además Jeff me dijo que no saldría en Smackdown esta semana porque están haciendo un ángulo nuevo con el, y para que sea mas creíble Jeff debe faltar al programa. Podría quedarme aquí con ustedes.

Entonces… - se escuchan los gritos aún más fuertes de Jeff en el patio - ¿te quedas?

Hoy tenía unas cosas que hacer en San Antonio…

¿San Antonio? – le pregunto.

Si, San Antonio TX, ahí vivo, pero si quieres, puedes acompañarme…

¿Enserio?

Si, obvio que si – me mira y me vuelve a sonreír.

Tendremos que ir a decirle a Ayane y Jeff.

Shawn se pone su polera y bajamos…ahí estaban, Jeff sobre Ayane haciéndole cosquillas, y Ayane riendo…

Te dije que te atraparía – Jeff besa a Ayane.

Mhmmh – Shawn tose.

Ah, Shawn… ¿Qué pasa? – se separa de Ayane y mira a Shawn.

Disfrutas tu día libre ¿ah? – Shawn se ríe…

Bueno, lo intento – dice Jeff en medio de risas.

Bueno, te quería decir que con Camix iremos a San Antonio, tenía que pasar a recoger una carta hoy y lo había olvidado…

Ah, entonces acompañaras a Shawn ¿no? – me dice Ayane.

Si – le respondo.

Bueno vayan, con Ayane saldremos también, debo aprovechar que tengo el día libre – dice Jeff.

Ya entonces, voy a bañarme y a arreglar las cosas – Shawn se mete a la casa.

Ahora en el patio nos quedamos con Ayane y Jeff.

Es tu oportunidad – me dice Ayane.

Bueno, para serte sincera, la oportunidad la tuve anoche, pero… - le respondo.

La verdad es que Shawn es rápido, es el Rompe Corazones Camix – me dice Jeff.

Si, me encanta el, hemos enganchado demasiado bien, tenían razón, quiero darle las gracias nuevamente a ustedes dos, los quiero – me acerco a ellos y los abrazo.

No tienes porque agradecer Camix – me dice Ayane.

Bueno, de no ser por ti Tía, jamás hubiera conocido a Shawn, al igual que a ti, Jeff, por eso les doy las gracias, extrañare sus gritos matutinos, sobre todo los de Jeff, jaja.

Ya Camix, esto no es una despedida, te veremos antes que acabe la semana – me dice Jeff.

Lo se, pero los extrañaré igual…

Bueno entonces los iremos a dejar al aeropuerto, ¿no Ayane? – dice Jeff.

Claro, los llevaremos – Ayane sonrie y se acomoda en el hombro de Jeff.

Pasó un rato y ya íbamos en el auto camino al aeropuerto… nuevamente…


	11. Chapter 11: San Antonio, Texas

Capítulo 11: San Antonio, Texas

Bueno Camix, te veremos dentro de estos días, ¿no? – me dice Ayane.

Si, si esto no es una despedida, solo acompaño a Shawn, porque el me lo pidió – le digo.

Ah, bueno, pero igual te extrañare.

Tía, es el día libre de Jeff, como puedes extrañarme, jaja.

Si, tienes razón, te quiero.

Yo también Tía – me acerco a ella y la abrazo.

Se acerca Jeff y se suma al abrazo…

Ah, Camix, Camix, te extrañaremos – dice Jeff.

Yo también los echare de menos, pero ya…no sigan que me dará pena, y eso que volveré pronto, jaja. – digo.

Si, verdad – dice Ayane.

Ahora llega Shawn por donde mismo vino Jeff, tiene pasajes en sus manos.

Ya Camix, el avión sale en 10 minutos. – dice Shawn.

Ya, estoy lista, solo me "despedía", de Jeff y Ayane – le digo.

Si Shawn, Camix solo se "despedía" – dice Jeff, y se ríe.

Adiós – me acerco a ambos y me despido de ellos, Shawn hace lo mismo.

Antes de que el avión partiera, mire por la ventana y pude ver a Ayane y Jeff irse de la mano, Jeff iba haciéndole bromas, como de costumbre.

Bueno, y ¿Qué haremos exactamente? - le pregunto a Shawn.

Te llevare a conocer San Antonio, y tengo que juntarme con Cena, porque me tiene que entregar una carta que Vince me mando, y Cena me la guardo.

Ah, bueno. – me recuesto sobre el.

¿Tienes sueño? – me pregunta.

Un poco, es que despertar y que te llegue un flash de Jeff en la cara, aturde un poco, jaja.

Si, jaja, debe serlo, Jeff el travieso. – me mira y me sonrie.

Creo que dormí todo el viaje, no se me hizo nada, hace un rato subíamos al avión y ahora ya estamos tomando un taxi, para ir a la casa de Shawn.

Al menos mi casa queda cerca del aeropuerto – dice Shawn.

Ah, que bueno.

Espera, me están llamando – Shawn ve su teléfono – es Cena – me dice.

¿Shawn? – es Cena al otro lado del teléfono.

Si, ¿Qué pasa John?

Bueno, es que estoy afuera de tu casa esperándote para entregarte el sobre.

Ah vale, ya estoy llegando, espérame ahí ¿si?

Ok, te espero.

¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto.

Cena nos esta esperando en mi casa, llegamos en 2 minutos.

Ah vale.

Llegamos, y ¡Wow!, era una casa enorme, muy, muy grande, era hermosa, y había una camioneta tremenda estacionada, era la camioneta de Cena.

¡Shawn!, por fin llegas – dice Cena.

Ah si, es que nos atrasamos un poco, pero ya estamos.

Bueno, aquí esta el sobre – Cena le pasa el sobre a Shawn.

Ah, mil gracias John, gracias.

No, de nada, pero, te pediría un favor, en la camioneta están mis hermanos pequeños, Alex y Marc, a ver si le das unos autógrafos, jaja.

No hay problema, que vengan.

Chicos vengan – Cena grita mirando hacia la camioneta.

Me quede mirando todo el tiempo, y de la camioneta salieron dos niños, muy lindos, estaban nerviosos, pero se acercaron a Shawn ambos con una foto de él y con un lápiz en la otra mano. Shawn les dio autógrafos a ambos, ellos dijeron gracias, y luego subieron a la camioneta.

Gracias Shawn, no sabes el ídolo que eres para ellos – dice Cena.

Ah, no te preocupes – Shawn sonríe.

Bueno me tengo que ir, cuídate Shawn, y tú también Camix – Cena se despide de ambos y se va.

Bueno ahora podemos entrar a casa ¿no?

Si – le digo.

Shawn saca las llaves, y entramos.

Hay muchas cosas lindas, esta bien decorada, y es de tres pisos, más el ático…

Camix ven por aquí – me dice Shawn.

¿Dónde estas?

Sigue el sonido de mi voz.

Mmmm – me asomo hacia el patio y ahí estaba.

Ven aquí – me dice.

Tu casa es muy linda Shawn.

¿Te gusta?

Si, bastante – lo quedo mirado.

Otro minuto de silencio junto a el, y suena el celular.

Camix

¿Ayane?

Si, llegaste bien ¿no? – me dice.

Si, todo bien, ¿y tu?

Bien, Jeff esta al lado mío, roncando como un gatito, mira escúchalo.

A ver – escucho como ronca Jeff – uh verdad. ¿Qué le has hecho?

Ah, Camix, tu sabes, jaja, ya bueno, te llamaba para saber como habías llegado, te dejo ¿eh?, cuídate, adiós.

adiós.

Shawn me toma de la mano, y entramos a la casa.

Vamos, te mostrare mi pieza.


	12. Chapter 12: Un día con Shawn

Capítulo 12: Un día con Shawn

¿En que piso queda tu pieza? – le pregunto.

En el segundo

Ah vale, en casa de Jeff y Ayane es el tercero, jaja.

Jaja, si.

Entramos a su pieza, era grande muy espaciosa, tenía una plasma, y una cama de dos plazas. La pieza era muy similar a la de Ayane con Jeff, eran casi idénticas, de no ser por los cambios de pintura y eso, y se me hace la idea de que la pieza de Jeff con Ayane es un poco más grande…

Ven, acuéstate al lado mío. – me dice Shawn.

Ya voy, es que veía tu pieza.

Me gusta estar contigo – se acomoda al lado mío.

A mi también… ¿Cuándo me iré?

Cuando tu quieras – y me queda mirando a los ojos…

Me acerque a el, me acerque tanto, que podía sentir su respiración, podía sentir cada suspiro que salía de sus labios, mi destino eran sus labios, hasta que… suena el teléfono, ésta vez el de Shawn.

¡Demonios! – dice Shawn.

Ba, no te preocupes, contesta.

¿Si? – contesta Shawn.

Hey, Shawn ¿Cómo estas? – es Triple H

Ah, yo muy bien, ¿y tu?

Bien también, bueno Shawn te llamaba porque hemos organizado una fiesta para ésta noche, entonces Jeff me dijo que te llamara, ¿vienes?

A que hora y donde.

Es a las 22:00, en el Parque Central, a una hora de tu casa… ¿vas?

No lo se, quizás vaya, pero no me esperen, debo pensarlo ¿si?

Vamos Shawn, ira Ayane y Jeff también… Irán muchos mas…

Bueno, después veo…Cuídate.

Como quieras, adiós.

Shawn apaga el celular y lo esconde debajo de la almohada, luego se rasca el pelo, y me vuelve a mirar.

¿Quieres ir a una fiesta más rato?

¿A que hora es? – le pregunto.

22:00

quizás, depende, de tantos viajes me canso… aunque quizás si…

Bueno, si tu quieres, vamos, si no… podemos hacer otras cosas – me mira y se ríe.

Shawn se me acerca, yo estaba mirando la tele, Shawn la apaga, y con su mano me hace mirarlo a el, y me besa, fue nuestro segundo beso, que a diferencia del primero, este fue mas lindo, porque estábamos tranquilos, la otra vez en su camarín llego Jeff, entonces…

Me gustas mucho – me dice.

¿Enserio?

Si, de verdad, quizás nosotros dos podríamos, salir juntos, ser novios. ¿Qué dices?

Son momentos, en los que las palabras sobran, con solo mirarlo a los ojos le pude dar la respuesta, luego el se ríe, y me vuelve a besar, ahí nos quedamos un buen rato… hasta que Shawn mira la hora.

Son las 19:30, me voy a bañar.

Shawn va, y se mete a la ducha, yo voy y entro con el, y le empiezo a tirar agua por todos lados.

Ah, Camix, nos vamos a atrasar, jaja – me dice Shawn riéndose…

Da lo mismo llegar un poco más tarde…

Ya ven aquí a bañarte conmigo…

Para Shawn el concepto de bañarse con el, es besarlo y dejar que el agua nos caiga encima, en fin, no estuvimos mucho rato ahí, nos salimos luego, y después me fui a vestir, y luego me puse a buscar a Shawn…

¿Shawn?, ¿Dónde estas?

En la pieza, poniéndome las botas.

Entro a la pieza, y Shawn estaba vestido con unos jeans, sus botas y una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas, se veía sexy.

Ya, nos vamos, eh, te ves bien ¿ah? – se me acerca y me besa los labios.

Tu también, te ves sexy, jaja.

Ah si, me falta mi gorro – va y busca su gorro, luego se lo pone.

Mejor aun.

El auto de Shawn no lo había visto, era muy bonito, era blanco, grande y espacioso…

¿tardaremos mucho?

Solo una hora

Ah vale – me acomodo en el asiento que estaba al lado del de Shawn, y pongo mi mano sobre la suya.


	13. Chapter 13: Fiesta

Capítulo 13: Fiesta

Camix, ya llegamos – me dice Shawn.

¿ah si?, bueno, fue muy rápido, quizás menos de una hora.

Si, quizás – Shawn se estaciona y se quita el cinturón de seguridad, luego nos bajamos.

El lugar de la fiesta no era muy grande, pero mejor así, era un ambiente más cálido. Shawn me toma de la mano y entramos.

¡Camix! – es Jeff con Ayane quienes me gritan.

¡Jeff, Ayane! – me suelto de la mano de Shawn y voy a abrazarlos.

¿Cómo has estado? – me dice Ayane.

Bien, con Shawn muy bien, ahora somos novios – le digo.

Te dije que terminarías en esas Camix – me dice Jeff riéndose.

Bueno Jeff, tenías razón, jaja – le digo.

Ah, Camix te felicito – me dice Ayane.

Gracias.

Shawn se me acerca, y me vuelve a tomar de la mano, saluda a Ayane y a Jeff, y luego vamos a saludar al resto.

Hola Hunter – dice Shawn.

¡Shawn!, así que viniste, bueno, vinieron, ¿estas saliendo con Camix? – pregunta Triple H.

Si, como no…

Ah, me alegro Shawn, ya era hora. Mira Camix ella es Nerea, mi señora – me dice Triple H.

Ah, Hola Nerea – me acerco a ella y la saludo – un gusto conocerte.

Seguimos saludando al resto de la gente, creí que habría mas personas pero en total solo estaba Triple H y su señora Nerea, Jeff y Ayane, Cena y su novia Valentina, y los dos hermanos de Cena, Marc y Alex, que los habíamos visto en la mañana.

Fue una fiesta agradable, sirvió para conocer a gente muy simpática, como Nerea, y los hermanos de Cena, que son demasiado tiernos. Luego con Ayane, Jeff y Shawn, salimos al patio a tomar un poco de aire.

Hace un poco de frío – dice Ayane.

Jeff se saca su chaqueta negra, y se la pone en la espalda a Ayane, luego la abraza y le da besos en su pelo.

así no tendrás frío – Jeff mira a Ayane y le sonrie. Cuando Jeff hablaba le salía vapor de los labios, vapor que se distinguía bastante en medio de todo ese frío.

Camix, ¿tu no tienes frío?, me pregunta Ayane.

Con Shawn al lado, difícil es tener frío, jaja – miro a Shawn, y se estaba riendo, al igual que Jeff y Ayane.

Bueno Camix y… ¿Cuándo iras a la casa de nuevo? – me dice Jeff.

Ummm..., la verdad no lo se todavía, pero… iré a visitarlos ¿si?, promesa de Camix – les digo.

Jeff, como haces eso de botar vapor por tus labios ¿ah? – dice Shawn.

Me sale porque tengo frío – dice Jeff.

Ah, yo no puedo – Shawn me mira y me pone cara de pena, luego se ríe.

Ya ves Ayane, Jeff tiene frío – le digo.

Ayane toma a Jeff de la mano, y se lo lleva al rincón del patio, ahí comienza a besarlo… con Shawn nos quedamos mirando.

¿no se te hace que son adorables? – me dice Shawn.

La verdad, se los digo todo el tiempo – lo miro y le sonrío.

Es que de verdad lo son – me mira y se ríe.

Shawn me toma de la cintura, y baja su frente y la junta con la mía.

Te quiero – me dice.

Yo te amo – le digo.

Entonces yo te adoro.

Amar es más fuerte.

Ya bueno tú ganas.

Me besa, y me hace presión contra el.

Woooooo

Shawn se da vuelta, es Triple H.

Ah, Hunter, jaja. – dice Shawn.

Es que hace tiempo que quería verte así Shawn – dice Triple H

¿así como?

No se, como enganchado…

Ah, pero mírate a ti, tu ya estas casado, eh, y nada mal por ser tu, jaja.

Ya vas a empezar – Triple H se ríe.

Bueno, tú empezaste a molestar ¿ah?

Ya bueno los dejo…

Shawn me mira y se ríe:

Vámonos a casa, ¿si?, quizás aya hay mas calor…

Parece interesante, jaja.

Nos despedimos de Jeff y Ayane, pero ellos se quedaron ahí, donde estaban, en "su rincón"… luego con Shawn nos fuimos a casa.


	14. Chapter 14: Día de piscina

Capitulo 14: Día de piscina

Shawn, ¿Cómo vas aya abajo? - le pregunto.

Bien, bien, pero te echo de menos.

Ya iré y estaré contigo ¿si?

Si…

Termino de ordenar la pieza y luego bajo… ahí estaba Shawn y la cocina era un total caos.

Pensé que ibas bien – le digo.

Si esta todo bien, el problema es que soy un poco desordenado con estas cosas.

Ah, pero si queda buena la comida te perdono, y yo ordeno todo esto ¿si?

Bueno, ven y dame un beso. – me acerco y lo beso. Tocan el timbre.

Voy a la puerta y abro:

¡Camix!

Ayane, Jeff, por fin llegan, aunque los vi anoche, ya los echaba de menos, pasen – les digo.

Shawn se acerca y se limpia las manos, luego saluda a Jeff y a Ayane y se pone al lado mío.

Puse la mesa, siéntense – dice Shawn.

Con Ayane y Jeff nos sentamos en la mesa, estaba muy bien adornada, la verdad es que cada día Shawn me impresiona más…

Luego Shawn puso los platos para todos y por fin se sienta a mi lado para comer.

Hagamos un brindis – dice Jeff.

Vale – dice Ayane-

Bueno, quiero brindar por tener a Ayane a mi lado, por tener a amigos como ustedes, y brindar también para que ustedes sean muy felices juntos – Jeff alza la copa, y todos brindamos, luego bebimos.

¿Qué tal quedo? – dice Shawn con cara de nervios.

Mmm..... – Jeff pone caras raras.

Muy bueno – dice Ayane-

Si Shawn, esta muy bueno – le digo y le beso su mejilla.

Ah gracias, estaba nervioso, jaja – dice Shawn.

La comida estaba muy buena, me di cuenta de que Shawn es bueno en la cocina, luego de comer, salimos al patio y nos recostamos todos en el pasto al frente de la piscina.

Jeff y Ayane se quitaron la ropa y quedaron en bañador, al igual que yo y Shawn, luego, Jeff con Shawn empezaron a hacer piruetas y caer en la piscina, con Ayane los mirábamos mientras estábamos recostadas en el pasto.

Tremendas vueltas que se da Jeff- le digo.

Si, le gusta hacer esas vueltas, las hace todo el tiempo, jaja – me dice Ayane.

Bueno, pero las hace bien, a Shawn le salen bien los invertidos, ayer en la mañana se levanto temprano y se puso a practicarlos, pero le quedan bien.

Si, ahí acaba de hacer uno.

Vamos con ellos.

Con Ayane nos levantamos y nos lanzamos a la piscina, me fui a nadar con Shawn, y ella iba en la espalda de Jeff aferrandose a el y acariciándole el cabello, hoy lo traía morado.

Jeff, piensa rápido – Shawn le tira una pelota inflable a Jeff.

¿Qué cosa? – dice Jeff, y atrapa la pelota justo antes que le caiga en su cara.

Maldición la atrapaste, jaja – dice Shawn.

Nadie puede con súper Jeff, jaja – dice Ayane.

Luego nos empezamos a lanzar la pelota entre los cuatro, estuvimos jugando harto tiempo hasta que Jeff la tiro muy fuerte y salio de la piscina y se pincho con el pasto…

Puta pelota – dice Jeff.

Si… - le digo.

Bueno podemos hacer otra cosa – dice Shawn.

Lo mire, y tenia todo su pelo mojado, al igual que Jeff, ambos se veían divertidos, porque tenían ciertas similitudes, por ejemplo, ambos tenían el pecho con sus pelitos mojados, pero Shawn tenia muchos mas que Jeff; ambos tenían colgantes, pero Jeff tenia el de los Hardys, y Shawn tenia una cruz de plata; ambos con sus cabellos mojados.


	15. Chapter 15: Dos parejas perfectas

Capitulo 15: Dos parejas perfectas

Seguíamos en la piscina, yo estaba abrazada a Shawn, y el me acariciaba la espalda, y Ayane estaba con Jeff, mirándose a los ojos, y Ayane seguía acariciándole el cabello a Jeff.

Se me ocurrió una idea y quise empezar a salpicarlos a todos así que le dije a Shawn y empezamos a salpicar agua a Jeff y a Ayane, no podíamos vernos las caras con tanta agua en nuestros ojos, le empecé a salpicar agua en los ojos a Shawn y Jeff con Ayane se salpicaban entre ellos.

Ah no puedo ver – me dice Shawn.

Ja, quien va ganando ahora ¿eh? – le digo.

Te vas a enterar, jaja.

Shawn se me acerca cerrando los ojos, me abraza me empieza a dar vueltas por todos lados y el agua seguía salpicando. Shawn me empieza a dar besos en el cuello y hacia un ruido como "grr", era muy lindo. Después me puse a ver a Ayane y a Jeff, y ellos estaban en el rincón de la piscina, solo Jeff podía tocar el fondo, porque era bastante hondo, entonces sostenía en sus brazos a Ayane y la besaba apasionadamente, mientras se besaban Ayane tiraba del pelo de Jeff, y Jeff rasguñaba la espalda de Ayane.

Míralos – me dice Shawn.

Viven en su mundo, déjalos, no te gustaría que te arruinaran un momento así – le digo.

Demuéstramelo.

Me acerco a Shawn y llegamos al otro rincón de la piscina, al igual que Ayane, yo no tocaba el fondo, pero Shawn si, y me sostenía con sus grandes y fuertes brazos, le empiezo a besar sus labios, y el me monta encima de el, podía sentir un suave cosquilleo alrededor de todo mi cuerpo, el me hacia sentir demasiadas cosas. Luego me mira a los ojos:

Te amo sabes – me dice.

Pero yo te amo más.

Mira a Ayane y a Jeff, se están besando bajo el agua.

Adorables, adorables… - digo.

Shawn me mira a los ojos, y se tira el pelo hacia atrás, y me empieza a rozar los labios, me sopla los labios, y vuelve a rozarlos.

Me gustan tus labios – me dice.

Ahora son tuyos, te los regalo.

¿Enserio?

Si.

Shawn junta su mano con la mía y…

Oye Shawn – dice Jeff.

¿ah?

¿Dónde esta el baño?

En el primer, segundo y tercer piso.

Cual es el más grande ¿eh? – dice Jeff.

El del tercer piso, tiene Jacuzzi.

Bueno con Ayane iremos, no te molesta, ¿verdad?

Mi casa es tu casa Jeff, tu lo sabes

Ah, gracias man – Jeff se acerca y le choca la mano a Shawn, luego se lleva a Ayane en brazos y entran a la casa.

Shawn me mira, y me pone una cara rara.

Si, también creo lo que tu piensas, jaja – le digo a Shawn.

Ya déjalos, es cosa de ellos lo que hagan, jaja – me dice.

Si lo se…

¿Quieres ir al baño conmigo?, jaja – Shawn bromea.

Podemos hacer algo aquí…

Ven acá. – me dice.

Con Shawn nos quedamos en la escalera de la piscina, y ahí, empezamos a acariciarnos, y besarnos, Shawn me corría su mano por mi espalda y yo por su pecho, me gustaba estar encima de el…sentía muchas cosas.

Camix siente cosas cuando esta con Shawn – le digo.

Si, Shawn también – me dice.

Camix se pregunta por Ayane y Jeff, jaja.

Si, Shawn también.

Camix quiere acariciar algo más…

¿Aquí?

Podemos aguantar hasta la noche – le digo.

Esperare ansioso, ahora Ayane con Jeff pueden salir del "baño" y vernos, así que mejor esperemos hasta la noche, ahora abrázame.

Nos quedamos abrazados en la piscina hasta que Ayane con Jeff salieron de la casa tomados de la mano, ya estaban vestidos, Ayane traía Jeans y una polera morada, y Jeff traía Jeans rotos, y una polera negra.

Camix, Shawn – dice Jeff.

¿Ya se van? – pregunto.

Si tenemos cosas que hacer Camix – me dice Ayane.

Ah, perfecto, que estén bien – les digo.

Adiós, y gracias por todo Shawn y Camix – dice Jeff.

Gracias a ustedes por venir – dice Shawn.

Ayane con Jeff se suben al auto y se van.

- Ahora... ¿acá? o… ¿en la pieza? – dice Shawn.


	16. Chapter 16: Baño en el tercer piso

Capitulo 16: Baño en el tercer piso

Pero, ¿Qué hora es? – le digo.

Que importa la hora – me dice Shawn.

La verdad no lo se.

El agua esta tibia, y me gusta estar abrazado aquí contigo.

Yo adoro estar así contigo, me encanta.

Shawn me tomo la mano, y la puso en su corazón, pude sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente, luego empezó a bajar mi mano, podía tocar sus suaves vellos que estaban en su pecho y antes de llegar mas abajo me mira.

Te amo, es lo que importa ¿si? – me dice.

Yo igual te amo.

Pase lo que pase jamás te olvidare.

Hasta que finalmente llegue abajo, fue una noche que jamás olvidare, fue hermoso. Después de eso subimos a la pieza.

¿Shawn donde estas?

En el baño

¿Qué haces?

Me recorto la barba

Fui donde estaba Shawn y tenía la cara llena de crema de afeitar.

Puedo hacerlo yo si quieres, me encantaría hacerlo.

Toma, la pasas suave porque no quiero quitármela solo quiero rebajarla un poco.

Ya – tome la maquina de afeitar y me dispuse a afeitarlo,

Esta quedando bien, mañana ya es Jueves el Domingo me la recorto de nuevo.

Me gusta verte barbon.

Es que me siento muy sucio.

Tu barba es linda, la amo, mira ya acabe ¿Qué tal quedo?

Lo hiciste bien, ven acá – me toma en brazos y me deja caer sobre la cama.

Me puse bajo las sabanas y me quede observando a Shawn mientras se desvestía.

Siempre duermes con boxers ¿no?

A veces desnudo y en invierno en Pijamas ¿Por qué, quieres que duerma desnudo?

Haz lo que quieras, como sea eres sexy, jaja.

Ah, si hablando de cosas sexys – Shawn se acuesta en boxers al lado mío bajo las sabanas.

¿Qué pasa con las cosas sexys?

Lucias sexy hoy en la tarde, estuviste bien aun estoy impresionado.

No es para tanto, pudo haber sido mejor ¿ah?

Tengo curiosidad… te iba a decir algo que acabo de olvidar

Déjalo, ya recordaras

Me acuesto en su hombro y empiezo a acariciarle el pecho, sus abdominales marcados, adoro acariciarlos. Miro a Shawn a los ojos, y el me mira, me toma la mano y la pone bajo su ombligo.

Oh…

¿Qué pasa Shawn?

Es que me duele.

¿Qué te duele?

Ahí donde tienes tu mano.

Quizás el agua de la piscina estaba muy helada.

Si quizás… ya recordé lo que te iba a decir

¿Qué era?

Cuando subí al baño del tercer piso encontré una envoltura de preservativo, era el de súper Jeff, estaba en la basura, me dio risa.

Es que era obvio que a eso iban, por eso me mirabas raro.

Bueno, al menos se protegen.

Si, mejor así.

Camix…

¿Qué pasa?

Acaríciame ahí donde tienes tu mano, siento mucho frío, necesito calor…

Te daré todo lo que me pidas…


	17. Chapter 17: Pasados y demonios

Capitulo 17: Pasados y demonios

Me perdía en un profundo sueño y escucho el timbre de la casa.

Ah quien será. – digo.

Shawn no escucho, y seguía durmiendo, baje las escaleras y fui a abrir, era una tipa mas o menos alta con pelo rubio una verruga que resaltaba mucho en su cara.

¿Si?, ¿A Quien buscas? – le pregunto.

A Shawn obviamente, si el es quien vive acá.

Pero tú… ¿Quién eres?

Soy Rebecca, su ex, venia a hablar con el para tratar de solucionar las cosas.

¿ah? ¿ex? – pregunto.

Si obvio, córrete, quien eres tu para hacerme tantas preguntas – entra a la casa y sube las escaleras, como si supiera exactamente a donde ir.

Yo me senté un poco porque aun no entendía que pasaba, escuchaba voces del piso de arriba, era la voz de Shawn. Subí las escaleras y me quede afuera escuchando lo que decían:

¿Pero que haces acá? no te esperaba justo hoy día.

Es que no podía aguantar mas, estoy tan arrepentida de haber echo tantas estupideces y haberme ido unos días para pensar, de verdad te amo y quiero estar contigo, eres tu con quien quiero estar me entiendes…

Si, si lo entiendo pero...

No pude aguantar más y entre a la pieza, lo único que hice fue mirar a Shawn, y después tome los pantalones, la chaqueta, el celular y me fui, me fui corriendo, deje la puerta de la casa abierta, todo me daba lo mismo, podía escuchar la voz de Shawn persiguiéndome, y me agarra el brazo:

No me dejes por favor – me dice Shawn.

Que dices, fuiste muy claro Shawn, no puedo creer todo esto, ahora suéltame por favor.

Camix, por favor no,

suéltame – Salí corriendo y tome un taxi, no quise mirar atrás, para no seguir haciéndome daño.

El conductor me miraba un poco raro porque intente hacerlo parar de la forma más rápida posible y casi me atropella…

¿adonde va? – me pregunta el taxista.

Al aeropuerto por favor – saco el celular y me dispongo a llamar a Ayane.

¿Camix?, que haces tú llamando tan temprano.

Ayane te necesito, necesito tu ayuda.

Camix que pasa, porque esa voz, ¿te paso algo malo?

Después te explico, pero, en una hora estoy en el aeropuerto de North Carolina, me puedes ir a buscar por favor.

Si obvio, pero que paso, no me dejes axial.

Perdón Tía pero ahora no puedo hablar – corte el teléfono, y las lagrimas me caían solas.

Ya llegamos – me dice el chofer.

Tome – le entrego el dinero y me bajo.

Siento que ando desesperada, quiero morir, no entiendo porque me pasa esto a mi, era tan perfecto todo esto, y todo se derrumba tan rápido, lo único que quiero es abrazar a Ayane.

Compre el pasaje, afortunadamente tenia la tarjeta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y me subí al avión que despegaba en 2 minutos.


	18. Chapter 18: Demonios que no se van

Capitulo 18: Demonios que no se van

'Amarren sus cinturones y prepárense para el aterrizaje, por favor seguir indicaciones'

Ya era hora, lo único que quería era llegar, este es el peor viaje que he tenido, me la he pasado llorando todo el viaje, esto es terrible…

Bajo del avión, y desesperadamente miro en todas direcciones buscando a Ayane.

¡Camix! – es la voz de Ayane.

¿Dónde estas? – digo.

Alguien me toma por la espalda, era Ayane, quien me abraza al ver en las condiciones que estoy.

Por dios Camix que te paso, mira como estas, mira como tienes los ojos, los tienes rojos, hinchados, ¿Por qué has llorado tanto?

Y tu que crees – le digo.

¿Paso algo malo con Shawn?

Me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, me siento basura.

Camix no digas eso, estas segura de lo que me estas diciendo.

Claro que si Tía, lo vi, lo oí lo presencie todo, quiero morir.

No me digas eso por favor. Ven vamos a casa – me toma de la mano y subimos al auto.

Durante el trayecto no abrí la boca, de mi solo habrían lagrimas, que necesitaba derramar, al contrario me ahogaría en ellas.

Llegamos a casa y Jeff esta en la puerta.

Amor, ¿Qué le pasa a Camix? – dice Jeff.

No lo se ha pasado algo con Shawn, aun no lo se bien, Camix no ha abierto la boca, esta muda, desanimada triste, ni parece Camix, jamás en mi vida la había sentido tan triste.

No es para menos, estaba muy enganchada con Shawn y si paso algo malo da motivos para que ella este axial.

Mientras Jeff y Ayane hablaban yo subí al tercer piso, donde solía dormir, antes de conocerlo a el. Me quede en el rincón de la pieza por horas, no me importaba nada, solo quería sacarlo de mi mente. Hasta que por fin me calme quise bajar.

Camix, ya te sientes mejor ¿no? – me dice Ayane.

Ya quisieras. – le digo.

Jeff llamo a Shawn, y Shawn le explico lo que paso y el dijo que…

No me digas nada de el, no quiero verle jamás, lo que me hizo es terrible, no me interesa lo que diga, ni lo que me tenga que decir, quiero estar sola, no saber mas de nada.

Pero Camix…

No Tía, no, tu no sabes lo que es esto, no lo sabes, no puedes hacerte una idea de esto hasta que lo vives, y tu nunca lo vivirás lo se…

Camix yo solo quiero que estés tranquila.

Es imposible Tía, mi dolor es muy fuerte como para estar tranquila.

Jeff viene con leche en sus manos.

¿Quieres Camix? – me ofrece la leche.

No hago nada mas que mirarlo, y mi vista esta bastante borrosa gracias a las lagrimas.

Pero Camix, no has comido nada hoy y son las 21:00, debes comer algo.

Da igual Tía, si me muero será de pena, no de hambre…

Pero Camix… - dice Jeff.

Saben algo, les diré algo, agradezco lo que hacen por mi, su preocupación y todo, pero simplemente, no quiero saber nada. – me levanto del sillón y me dirijo a mi pieza, antes de subir la escalera me volteo – que tengan buenas noches, ustedes que pueden.


	19. Chapter 19: Perdóname

Capitulo 19: Perdóname

Ya es otro día y estoy recién despertando del par de horas que logre dormir en la madrugada, diviso la figura de un hombre en la puerta que me esta mirando, era Shawn. Se me acerca lentamente, con la mano en los bolsillos.

Camix yo… tengo algo que decirte – me dice.

Cállate y ándate de acá si no quieres que me vaya corriendo. – le digo.

Camix por favor escúchame, solo quiero pedirte disculpas, perdón por haber sido un tonto, por haberte mentido de la forma en que lo hice, no se que paso, tuve que haberte dicho lo de Rebecca, pero no lo hice por el miedo a perderte, Camix yo lo siento, de verdad

¿Perderme? , ¿Perderme dices? , Shawn por dios abre los ojos, no ves como estoy, si alguna vez tuvimos algo, ahora todo esta echo cenizas, y de las cenizas no podemos reconstruir mucho ¿no es axial?

Pero yo…

No Shawn, nada, se acabo. Me harte, ahora por favor sale de la pieza y déjame sola.

Solo espero que algún día me puedas perdonar. – pude ver como una lagrima caía de sus ojos, el se dio media vuelta y se fue de la pieza.

Me asome por la ventana, Jeff trataba de alcanzar a Shawn para decirle algo pero Shawn le fue indiferente, se subió a su auto y se fue de inmediato.

Alguien viene a la pieza, siento pasos:

Y, ¿paso algo? – dice Ayane.

No hay nada Tía, todo esta hecho una verdadera mierda.

Camix, lo siento mucho, de verdad.

No tienes que sentir nada, todo esto es solo mala suerte. De hoy en mas intentare hacer como si esto jamás hubiera pasado, voy a ducharme, me hace falta.

Entre a la ducha, e intente salir de ella para empezar una vida nueva, Ayane estaba ahí mirándome:

Ven vamos a salir a comer.

Bueno vamos – le digo.

Con Ayane y Jeff fuimos a un restaurante y casi ni toque la comida, solo me comí las ensaladas, deje todo el resto, no tenia hambre…

Lo malo es que Shawn tiene hoy un House Show – dice Jeff.

Bueno, Rebecca podrá acompañarlo ¿no? – digo.

Camix… - dice Ayane.

Vamos Tía, si es la verdad, asumámoslo – digo.

No lo se – me dice Ayane.

Entonces si tu no lo sabes, yo menos. – le digo.

Jeff estuvo bastante preocupado por mi actitud durante comíamos, me miraba tratando de comprender lo que me pasaba, y me da la impresión que hablara con Shawn o algo… espero que a Shawn le vaya bien hoy con su Rebecca. Yo por ahora me iré a dormir


	20. Chapter 20: Tengo algo que decirte

Capitulo 20: Tengo algo que decirte

¡Camix, Camix, Camix! Despierta- es Jeff.

¿Qué pasa Jeff?, ¿Por qué me despiertas así? – le digo.

Es que, recuerdas que ayer mencione que habría un House Show, bueno, Shawn se ha lesionado.

Cuando Jeff, dijo eso, no supe como reaccionar, la verdad, es imposible olvidar a alguien en solo horas aunque quieras creer que es así, pero a Shawn aun no lo olvido…

¿Por qué? , digo, ¿Cómo fue? – le pregunto.

Bueno, leí que durante toda la pelea, no lucia concentrado, que sus Signature Moves no anduvieron bien, y cuando intento el mortal hacia fuera, callo mal, y se ha lesionado la rodilla izquierda.

Que mal por el…

Bueno, yo solo quería avisarte, con Ayane iremos de compras ahora, volveremos dentro de una hora, cuídate – Jeff sale de la pieza. Y Me quede pensando, luego me asome por la ventana, ahí iban en el auto, Ayane tenia su mano en la pierna de Jeff como de costumbre, cada vez que salimos en auto es así.

Muchas cosas pasan por mi mente, y no se que hacer, no se si llamarlo, no se si preocuparme, aunque en el fondo ya estoy bastante preocupada, no es normal que a Shawn le fallen sus Signature Moves, es algo muy raro de verdad…

Finalmente tomo el teléfono y le marco a Jeff.

Jeff – le digo.

¿Qué pasa Camix? – me dice.

¿En que hospital esta Shawn?

Esta muy cerca del de la casa de Matt, el otro día pasamos por ahí, ¿lo recuerdas?

Creo que si…

Decidiste ir a verlo ¿no?

Si, creo que debo hacerlo. No quiero convertirme en una mierda de persona.

Creo que haces lo correcto.

Bueno Jeff voy, intentare llegar dentro de una hora ¿si?

No te preocupes, quédate ahí y después con Ayane también iremos a ver a Shawn.

Bueno, adiós – corto, bajo las escaleras, y espero al taxi.

Hago parar uno y me subo

¿Dónde vas? – me pregunta el taxista, era muy joven.

Al hospital que esta cerca de la calle 45.

Ok…

¿Se demora mucho?

Queda a 5 minutos de aquí si es que voy rápido.

Bueno, vaya rápido.

El viaje fue corto, luego llegue al hospital, entre y me dirigí a la recepción.

¿Puedo ayudarte? – me pregunta la secretaria.

Si, busco a Shawn, me parece que llego anoche

¿Shawn Michaels? – me dice.

Si

No puedes verle, a no ser que estés autorizada.

Pero, soy su… su…

¿Su novia? – me pregunta la secretaria.

No, su amiga…

Voy a ver que puedo hacer, pero no te prometo nada…

Díganle a Shawn que Camix esta aquí, pregúntenle si me quiere ver.

Voy a mandar al enfermero para que le pregunte.

Bueno.

La secretaria apretó un botón y llego un tipo vestido de blanco, la tipa le dio las indicaciones, y el tipo se fue al final del pasillo y entro a una habitación, luego regreso y le hizo un gesto a la secretaria.

¿Y bueno? – pregunto.

Puedes pasar, al final del pasillo a la derecha.

Gracias.

Camine a través del pasillo, y antes de abrir la puerta, dude si era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, de todas formas entre igual.


	21. Chapter 21: Tiempo para pensar

Capítulo 21: Tiempo para pensar

Cuando entre a la habitación, vi una camilla muy grande, y Shawn estaba en ella, y Jeff no menciono ciertas cosas, pero quizás no lo sabía, quizás no sabía, que Shawn tenía la cara llena de heridas, tenía una sobre el ojo izquierdo, sus labios tenían unos pequeños tajos y el resto era en la frente…

No había nadie mas en la habitación, solo estaba yo y el, me miraba como siempre, no quitaba sus ojos de los míos. Luego me senté en una silla a su lado.

No sabes lo feliz que me siento al verte – me dice.

Tenía que venir a verte, después de todo…me preocupas…

Mira yo, la verdad yo nunca…

Le puse un dedo en la boca, para hacerlo callar.

Sabes Shawn, no quiero que te disculpes más.

Es que yo no merezco esto que haces por mi, venir a verme, no tuviste que haberlo hecho, pensé que no vendrías.

Entonces es otro lado de mí que no conoces…

Nunca terminaría de conocerte, yo quiero estar contigo por siempre.

Si Shawn, pero las heridas no cicatrizan tan rápido, tu más que nadie deberías saberlo ¿no?

Soy tan torpe…

Ya no digas más… y… ¿Por cuánto tiempo mas no podrás luchar?

Semanas, no fue tan grave, la lesión de espalda fue peor.

Obvio que si.

Lo quedo mirando, y se veía tan indefenso, lleno de parches, heridas, y ese yeso que traía desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo… que no pude evitar sentir pena por el, aparte de eso, yo también me sentía con culpa…

En eso Shawn me toma de la mano…y lo quedo mirando.

Perdóname. – me dice.

En eso Jeff con Ayane entran a la habitación, y le suelto la mano a Shawn.

Shawn, man, ¿Cómo estas? – dice Jeff.

Podría ser mejor Jeff, podría ser mejor. – dice Shawn.

Espero que te recuperes Shawn – dice Ayane, quien ahora estaba al lado mío.

Yo también lo espero, pero se que podré, solo necesito semanas… y estaré bien.

¿Cuándo saldrás del hospital Shawn? – pregunta Jeff.

Hoy, de hecho, ahora…

Puedes ir a nuestra casa – dice Ayane.

No se, si sea lo correcto – Shawn me mira…

¿Por qué? – dice Jeff, quien me mira – ah por eso…

No se preocupen – digo.

Bueno, entonces digámosle a la secretaria que te llevaremos a nuestra casa.

Jeff con Ayane salen juntos y van a avisarle a la secretaria. Por mientras me quede con Shawn.

Será como comenzar de nuevo ¿no crees? – me dice Shawn.

Probablemente lo sea… ya ven, yo te ayudo a levantarte.

Primero debo vestirme…

Lo se, por eso digo que te ayudo – lo miro y le sonrío.

Lo ayude a vestirse y luego llegó Jeff con Ayane. Jeff traía una silla de ruedas y Ayane traía unas muletas.

Shawn, silla de ruedas o muletas – dice Jeff.

Muletas – dice Shawn

Jeff le pasa las muletas, y los cuatro salimos del hospital, solo que Shawn iba apoyado en muletas.

Hace cuanto ya que no andaba en esto… - dice Shawn.

Uff – dice Jeff.

Luego nos subimos al auto y partimos a casa de Jeff y Ayane.


	22. Chapter 22: Cuidemos a Shawn

Capitulo 22: Cuidemos a Shawn

Llegamos a casa y llevamos a Shawn a mi habitación, lo ayudamos a acostarse, y lo dejamos ahí. Ayane con Jeff bajaron para hacer el almuerzo y me dijeron que me quedara con Shawn por si necesitaba algo…

Hace menos de una semana y yo estaba aquí mismo… justo aquí solo que ahora es algo diferente – dice Shawn

Si, es verdad, algo diferente. – le digo.

Shawn, ¿tienes calor? Estas muy abrigado y esta pieza es muy calurosa.

La verdad que si, prefiero estar en boxers que con estos pantalones.

Sácate los pantalones

No puedo solo

Bueno entonces te ayudo – lo ayude y le quite los pantalones, ahora puede estar mas fresco.

Mucho mejor, aunque me sacaría la polera también – va y se la quita.

Pude observar que también tenía heridas en el pecho, tenía unos pequeños tajos, pero se veían muy rojos, como si estuvieran recién hechos.

¿Por qué tienes esos tajos ahí? – le pregunto.

Cuando hice el mortal caí en una de las mesas que habían, y me raspe…

Por dios, ¿Qué match era? – le pregunto.

Street fight.

Ah con razón… ¿te amarro el pelo?

Bueno, así menos calor tendré…

Voy y le amarro el pelo, luego llega Ayane con una bandeja con dos platos…

Sostén Camix, ahí esta el almuerzo para ambos. – me dice Ayane.

Gracias, muchas gracias Tía… y ustedes ¿almorzaran abajo? – le pregunto.

Si, en nuestra pieza, cualquier cosa que necesiten, me gritas a mi o a Jeff.

Gracias Tía – le digo.

Gracias – dice Shawn.

Ayane se va de la pieza y me quede con Shawn almorzando.

Camix, dame tú por favor – dice Shawn.

Estas regalón ¿ah?, no te acostumbres, lo haré solo por hoy…

Bueno – Shawn me mira y se ríe…

Abre la boca.

Ahaha – dice Shawn abriendo la boca.

El avión, el avión ahí va el avión – le digo y empiezo a dar vueltas en el aire al tenedor.

Rico.

Si, Ayane cocina bien, muy bien… Jeff le debe haber ayudado, porque mira el plato, esta muy decorado ves.

Si, son las cosas que hace Jeff. – Shawn me toma la mano y me queda mirando.

¿Qué pasa? – le digo.

Es que, me gustaría que todo fuera como antes…

Bueno Shawn, yo no tengo la culpa de eso y tu lo sabes.

No merezco todo esto Camix, creo que eres muy buena, y de verdad te lo agradezco.

Ya no toques el tema, cada vez que lo haces me recuerda a como me sentí en ese momento…

Perdón…

Es más sabes…creo que tengo que ir a tomar aire – me levanto de la cama.

No te vayas, no me dejes acá, por favor. – me toma la mano con fuerza.

Es que me es difícil todo esto… tu sabes que soy sensible y eso…

Lo se, pero no me dejes aquí solo, quédate conmigo…

Me quede un rato con el, sujetándole la mano, y luego Shawn se queda dormido…baje la bandeja y lavé los platos, después me di vueltas por la casa… Ayane con Jeff estaban con la puerta abierta, pero estaban durmiendo abrazados, Ayane estaba apoyada en el pecho de Jeff, y Jeff roncaba…

Después volví a subir y Shawn seguía dormido, me quede observándolo, hasta que despertó.


	23. Chapter 23: Anécdota en el baño

Capítulo 23: Anécdota en el baño.

Por fin despiertas – le digo.

Si, me quede dormido… ¿estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo? – me pregunta.

Un rato, después baje a lavar los platos, subí, y me quede mirándote un rato, me gusta verte dormir…

¿Ah si?, y… ¿Por qué?

Eres adorable, eres como un gatito o un perrito, algo así…

Jaja, Camix…

¿Qué pasa? – le digo.

Es que quiero ir al baño… ¿me ayudas?

Pero, ¿Qué quieres ir a hacer?

Quiero orinar.

Ah más te vale ¿eh?

Jaja, ya ayúdame a levantarme

Me puse a su lado, el se cargo en mi hombro, se sentó en su cama y le pase la muleta para que pudiera caminar sin me ayuda.

Como odio estar lesionado, me siento tan inútil… tendrás que ayudarme a bajar la escalera, el baño esta en el segundo piso…

Ya ven acá, bajemos, uno a uno.

Con Shawn bajamos y llegamos al baño.

Voy a hacer en el urinario – me dice.

Bueno, donde te sea más cómodo, obvio.

Ahaha, por fin, tenia ganas de hacerlo…

Al menos no te hiciste en la cama, hubiera sido un desastre, jaja.

Si, tienes razón…oye ven acá mira esto…

¿Qué cosa? – entro al baño…

Shawn me agarra por la espalda, me da vuelta y me besa. Echaba de menos la sensación que me daban sus besos, una sensación tan única, tan indescriptible… así que seguí besándole, y lo abracé… sentía el roce con sus vellos en el pecho, los de sus piernas y…

Mhmm – es Jeff.

Jeff, oh, ustedes estaban… - le digo.

¿Durmiendo? – dice Jeff.

Si, eso, durmiendo – le digo.

Si, pero me dieron ganas de venir al baño y bueno… los veo así, veo que están juntos de nuevo, que alegría me da verlos así… ¿Shawn te vas a bañar que estas en boxers? Man, mejor cúbrete ¿ah?, es vergonzoso verte como estas ahora.

Oh Jeff tienes razón, que vergüenza. – dice Shawn, amarándose la toalla en la cintura.

Jaja, es cierto – digo – es que en la pieza de arriba hace calor, por eso Shawn estaba en boxers.

Es verdad, es calurosa esa pieza… bueno, me dejan el baño, o si quieren puedo volver más rato, porque veo que estaban "ocupados" – dice Jeff.

No Jeff, déjalo, usa el baño… vamos Shawn, apóyate de mi hombro.

Con Shawn salimos de la pieza, subimos las escaleras, lo ayude a acostarse y me quede mirándolo.

Ah, que vergüenza – dice Shawn.

¿Por qué? , ¿Por lo que te digo Jeff? – le digo.

Si, es que olvide que estaba en boxers, creí que traía puestos los jeans.

Pero estaba recién empezando, a veces es mas… tú sabes… más grande…

Si y tuve la suerte de que estos boxers son sueltos…

Sácate la toalla, aun la traes puesta.

Si verdad – Shawn se saca la toalla.

Voy a bajar a hablar con Ayane un rato…

¿Volverás no?

Más rato.

Tenía que mostrarle una actitud de indiferencia hacia Shawn, para que viera que aun estoy sentida por lo que pasó. Bajé las escaleras y Ayane estaba en el comedor.

Tía – le digo.

Ah Camix, ¿en que andas? – me dice Ayane

Venía a conversar un rato contigo, extraño a hacerlo

Ahaha yo también, ven siéntate al lado mío.

¿Dónde esta Jeff? – le pregunto.

Bañándose en el baño ¿Por qué?

Ah, aun esta ahí, no nada déjalo, pensé que ya había salido.

Bueno… Oye Camix, hoy con Jeff estamos invitados a la casa de Matt a cenar, ya son las 19:00, iremos dentro de media hora, apenas Jeff salga del baño, aunque Matt me dijo que tu también podías venir si querías

Mmm…

O puedes quedarte con Shawn por si necesita algo, porque nosotros igual creo que llegaremos tarde, y si Shawn necesita algo nadie podría atenderlo.

Si, creo que me quedaré con Shawn para cuidarlo.

¿Ya se han reconciliado?

No lo se, pero hoy nos pasó algo divertido en el baño, nos estábamos besando y llego Jeff, entonces… tuvimos que parar, porque Jeff necesitaba el baño.

Ah, pero ya se están besando de nuevo…

El primero fue en el baño, fue bastante… especial.

¿Por qué especial Tía?

Porque siento que Shawn recapacito, ahora es mas tierno, mas delicado, me besa con mas cariño que antes, eso creo… o así lo siento por lo menos…

Me alegra Tía.

Se escuchan voces desde arriba.

Amor, ya estoy listo – es Jeff quien viene bajando las escaleras.

Vale entonces nos vamos – dice Ayane.

Ambos se despiden de mí, y yo vuelvo a subir las escaleras para ir a ver Shawn.


	24. Chapter 24: Una noche con Shawn

Capítulo 24: Una noche con Shawn

Llego a la pieza y miro a Shawn, estaba con los brazos cruzados en la cabeza y mirando hacia el techo, cuando me ve, voltea la cabeza hacia mí.

Llegaste – me dice.

Si, Ayane con Jeff salieron a casa de Matt, yo también estaba invitada, pero decidí quedarme para cuidarte por si necesitas algo.

Gracias, enserio, me gusta que me cuides y te preocupes por mi.

Si hago esto es porque mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado y tampoco pueden cambiar tan rápido ¿no lo crees?

Si tú lo dices ha de ser verdad. – me mira y me sonríe.

Tienes una sonrisa encantadora Shawn.

¿Te gusta?, ven acuéstate aquí…

Me recuesto a su lado y me apoyo en su pecho, mirando el techo.

Me quedé fuera de Royal Rumble por esto, espero que en No Way Out ya esté recuperado.

Tú podrás, eres fuerte.

Me tienes mucha fe ¿ah?

Creo que sí…

¿Qué hora es?

Las 20:04 ¿Por qué?

Es que quiero ducharme, me siento sucio, eso si, solo si quieres ayudarme.

Vale vamos, eso si tienes que tratar de dejar la pierna izquierda afuera de la ducha.

Llegamos al baño, Shawn se metió a la ducha e intento hacer balance con un solo pie, mientras tenía el otro afuera, yo lo ayudaba lavándole el pelo, una vez que terminamos tuvimos que subir las escaleras, se nos olvido traer la toalla entonces subimos las escaleras y Shawn iba dejando lleno de agua por donde pasaba, fue bastante difícil subir, hasta que llegamos a la pieza que tiene alfombra y Shawn se sentó en la cama.

Shawn tápate ahí no eres un bebé para que andes así por todos lados.

Pero si tú ya me conoces entero.

Si, pero igual…

Alcánzame los boxers de la maleta por favor.

Voy a la maleta y Shawn lo que más tenía en su maleta eran boxers.

¿Por qué tantos boxers?

Es que cada vez que me ducho, me cambio de boxers, obvio.

Si pero son muchos…

Ya, alcánzame cualquiera, que ya hace frío acá abajo.

Oh, mira estos de cuadros – se los paso.

Me gustan estos son cómodos, gracias.

¿Te secaras el pelo?

No, se me seca solo, y rápido. Ven acá. Siéntate encima de mí.

¿Qué quieres hacer? – me siento encima de el.

Juguemos.

Le empiezo a tocar los tajos que tenía en el pecho…

Auch, no hagas eso que me duele – me dice.

Es que quería tocar, jaja.

Puedes tocar muchas cosas de mí, pero no mis heridas, que me duelen.

Las de tu frente ya se están sanando, se ven mejor que hoy en la mañana.

Eso espero. Córrete un poco mas abajo.

¿Así esta bien? – me muevo mas abajo.

Si… mucho mejor. Contigo es fácil emocionarse.

Puedo darme cuenta, es más puedo sentirlo.

Tú tienes el control, hazme un masaje.

¿Dónde?

Donde tú quieras…

Vamos Shawn, dime donde.

A Shawn le duele el pecho, Shawn esta muy adolorido, Shawn necesita que las suaves manos de Camix le acaricien su pecho.

Camix acaricia el pecho de Shawn ¿a Shawn le gusta?

Si, a Shawn le gusta y mucho, Shawn quiere un beso.

¿Dónde quiere el beso Shawn?

En los labios, Camix es experta en esos…

Si, Camix es muy experta en esos, a ver, siéntate.

Le empecé a besar los labios, a ratos lo soltaba y le rozaba los labios, luego volvía a besarlo.

¿A Shawn le gusta? – le pregunto.

Si, a Shawn le encanta, Shawn quiere más.

Lo sigo besando, y empiezo a bajar por su cuello, su pecho, sus abdominales, hasta llegar bajo su ombligo.

Shawn adora los besos de Camix – dice Shawn.

Apaga las luces.

Como tú quieras – Shawn apaga las luces.

Ahora quiero ver de lo que eres capaz tu Shawn.

Ya veras porque me dicen Rompe Corazones.

Uh ahora si tengo miedo.

Ya verás.


	25. Chapter 25: Después de una noche rara

Capítulo 25: Después de una noche rara

¡Camix, Shawn! – es la voz de Ayane.

¿Qué pasa Tía? – le digo recién abriendo los ojos.

Es que son las 16:00, y aún no despertaban entonces me estaba preocupando.

No nada, si estamos bien, lo que pasa es que tuvimos una noche media rara.

Ahaha, no preguntare mas entonces, jaja.

Y ustedes, ¿A que hora llegaron?

Bueno como a las 5:00 de la mañana, la pasamos muy bien.

¿Ah si?, que raro, no los sentí, estábamos despiertos a esa hora.

Tan tarde, por dios, como aguantan ustedes, sobre todo Shawn que tiene medicamentos que lo pueden hacer dormir. – dice Ayane.

Es que, conmigo difícil dormirse, ¿no Shawn?

Es verdad, jaja – dice Shawn.

¿No quieren almorzar? – nos dice Ayane.

Yo no Tía, Gracias – le digo.

¿Y tu Shawn? – pregunta Ayane.

No Ayane, Gracias.

Como quieran, ah si, más rato vendrá Nerea con Hunter, vienen a ver a Shawn – dice Ayane.

Entonces tendrás que vestirte Shawn – le digo.

Si, luego me ayudas.

Bueno, iré a ver como va Jeff, esta pintando en su taller – dice Ayane.

Después voy a ver como quedó su pintura – le digo.

Vale Tía – Ayane se va.

Miro como estamos y menos mal que tengo las sábanas bien arriba, Shawn esta desnudo, y yo solo ando en ropa interior.

Voy a bañarme Shawn, ¿vienes conmigo? – le pregunto.

Obvio.

Con Shawn nos bañamos lo más rápido posible, para estar decentes cuando llegara Hunter y Nerea, luego subimos a la pieza, ahí me vestí, pero ahora tenía que ayudar a Shawn.

¿Qué tal si te pones esos shorts? – le digo.

Ya, esos y la polera blanca – me dice.

Si, te ves bien así.

Jeje.

Escuche el timbre creo que llegaron…

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – grita Shawn.

¿Qué te paso?

El cierre de mierda del short se trabó justo ahí – me dice con una voz muy débil.

Jaja, que divertida tu voz.

Camix no hace gracia, me dolió, bueno, si es divertido la verdad, jaja.

Ya yo te subo el cierre que ni eso puedes hacer bien hombre.

Me motiva más que tú lo hagas.

Ya está.

Sentimos pasos desde abajo, muchos pasos la verdad, hasta que los vi llegar, era Nerea con Hunter tomados de la mano, y Ayane con Jeff, por cierto, Jeff tenía la cara llena de pintura, al igual que sus brazos y su ropa, justo una polera blanca, y tenía su brazo en el cuello de Ayane. Se veían divertidos, como para tomar una foto.


	26. Chapter 26: Visitas en Casa

Capítulo 26: Visitas en casa

Shawn hombre, ¿Cómo estas? – es Triple H.

Bien, pero… podría estar todo mejor ahora – dice Shawn.

Si, tú sabes que las lesiones van y vienen, pero pregunté y durará solo unas semanas.

Si, eso creo… Nerea, ¿Cómo estas?

Bien Shawn, gracias. – dice Nerea.

Hay comida abajo, podemos ir todos – dice Jeff.

Perfecto vayamos. – dice Shawn.

Jeff ayudo a Shawn a bajar hasta el primer piso, y luego nos sentamos en la sala de estar, y en una mesa había toda clase de comida, Jeff dejo todo ordenado, la casa lucía muy ordenada.

Jeff estaba al lado de Ayane, Nerea al lado de Hunter y yo al lado de Shawn, la sala de estar parecía estar repleta, ya que con 3 luchadores metidos ahí se ocupa mucho espacio, sobre todo Triple H…

¿Qué hora es ya? – pregunta Ayane.

Las 18:00 – dice Jeff

Jeff tu ni siquiera traes reloj, como puedes saberlo.

Es que acabo de llegar de la cocina y ahí hay un reloj.

Ah tienes razón – dice Ayane.

Hombre hace calor en esta sala. – dice Triple H.

La verdad, en casi toda la casa siempre hay mucho calor – digo.

Bueno y si vamos afuera un rato… ¿al patio? ¿que dicen? – dice Jeff

Salgamos – dice Shawn.

Todos nos levantamos y salimos afuera, aún había sol, así que podían entrar a la piscina, si es que querían. Jeff fue el primero en lanzarse, luego entro Ayane y luego Nerea.

¿Qué pasa Hunter, porque no entras? – le pregunta Ayane.

Es que tengo el bañador en la casa – dice.

Entonces ve a buscarlo – le dice Nerea.

Vale, iré a buscarlo – dice Hunter.

Con Shawn nos quedamos recostados en el pasto, y mirábamos, yo pude haber entrado pero quise quedarme con él, para que no se sintiera solo…

Entra a la piscina – me dice Shawn.

Es que, prefiero quedarme contigo – le digo.

No, enserio, si quieres entra.

No, me quedare aquí contigo.

Dame un abrazo.

Como te abrazo si estas echado ahí

Bueno entonces dame un beso.

Ya eso sí puedo hacerlo – voy y le di su beso.

Llegó Triple H, y se lanzó a la piscina, después de dar una serie de vueltas, se puso junto a Nerea. Ayane y Jeff estaban sentados en las escaleras de la piscina, Jeff le echaba bronceador en la espalda a Ayane.

Me gustan tus manos, son tan suaves – le dice Ayane a Jeff.

Jeje – le dice Jeff.

Ya, yo te echo ahora – le dice Ayane.

Ya, pero échame mas en el pecho que en la espalda, porque el pecho se me broncea más.

Donde tu quieras – Ayane le echaba bronceador en el pecho - ¿ahí esta bien? O acaso quieres más.

Quiero más, jaja, me gusta que me toques el pecho, me hace cosquillas.

¿Cosquillas? , es eso lo que quieres ¿ah? – Ayane le empieza a hacer cosquillas a Jeff por todo el cuerpo, Jeff se retorcía entero, se daba vueltas por todos lados y no paraba de reír, parecía un niño, se veía muy tierno riendo de esa manera.

Después Nerea con Triple H empezaron a echarle agua encima a Jeff, y Jeff apenas podía abrir los ojos de tanta agua, después Ayane empezó a tirarle agua a Nerea y a Triple H. Era increíble como el agua salía de la piscina, estoy segura que la mitad del agua de la piscina se salió entre tantas salpicadas.

Nunca había escuchado a Jeff reírse de esa manera – me dice Shawn.

Jeff siempre ríe así cuando le hacen cosquillas, Ayane le hace cosquillas todo el tiempo es una debilidad muy grande que tiene Jeff.

Si pero es divertida su risa, es como la de un niño, jaja.

Yo pensaba lo mismo hace un rato.

Es que somos iguales, pensamos igual. – me dice Shawn.

Después de salpicarse, Nerea con Triple H se fueron a duchar para después irse, y Jeff con Ayane se quedaron en la escalera de la piscina, Jeff estaba recostado en la escalera y Ayane estaba encima de el flotando, se estaban besando…

Tengo calor me gustaría meterme a la piscina ahora – me dice Shawn.

Puedes, pero el yeso se te mojará y después todo puede empeorar.

Lo se, por eso prefiero quedarme aquí – Shawn se saca la polera.

Tus tajos cierran rápido.

¿Los del pecho? – me pregunta.

Si, mira este de aca, esta muy bien en comparación a como estaba ayer – le acaricio el pecho.

Siempre me acaricias ahí – me dice Shawn.

Es que me gustan tus pelitos.

De ves en cuando me los saco.

No lo hagas más, me gustan.

Vamos adentro.

Con Shawn nos levantamos y entramos a la casa, Ayane con Jeff seguían besandose, así que los dejamos ahí.


End file.
